Lies about Lies
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Lily et James Potter ne sont pas les personnes que tout le monde croyait, et Harry n'a jamais été leur fils. Même morts, ils continuent à faire croire au monde Sorcier que Harry est leur fils. Lily était stérile ! Alors comment aurait-elle pu avoir un fils ? ! Sa vie est basée sur un mensonge. Un mensonge qui finit par se lever...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! (Ou Bonsoir** ! tout dépend de l'heure qu'il est quand vous lirez.)

Eh bien, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction sur la saga mythique d'Harry Potter, qui s'intitule : "Lies about Lies" (Mensonges sur Mensonges)

Alors... Je ne sais pas si un sujet similaire à cette fiction a déjà été abordé, mais je tiens à préciser, que ceci vient de ma tête *tête de folle oui...*  
>Ah oui... je l'avais oublié elle... Je vous présente ma conscience, qui est toujours avec moi durant les vacances... *la génialissime et excellente conscience qui se tient dans cette tête de folle !*<br>Elle est folle aussi !

Je remercie également ma petite **Trafdelux**, qui m'a gentiment fait le petit montage pour l'image illustrant la fiction. (Description, au cas où on ne verrait pas très bien... : Le sourire de Draco... *3* Un Harry bébé trop meugnon ! *33* ... Lily et James Potter... (... Sans commentaire dans la fiction... *menteuse !*...) Sirius Black chéri !... Le vieux citronné... Oui, il est toujours vivant dans la fiction... et toujours aussi mordu du ciboulot... *sors loin*... Et enfin, l'œil d'une femme en pleur... = mon OC en somme)

Enfin bref...

Disclamer : Eh bien... Ceci appartient toujours à notre très vénérée J.K. Rowling, qui nous a gentiment autorisé à péter un plomb sur des fan fictions.

Rating : Eh bien, hum... M, pourquoi changer ! *sors loin* **Présence de relation sexuelle, de violence, et de langage cru. **Oh, et avant qu'on ne me le demande, ceci est un HP/DM (avec le temps ) et un couple secret... *sors*

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

_Rappel Résumé _: Lily et James Potter ne sont pas les personnes que tout le monde croyait, et Harry n'a jamais été leur fils.

Même morts, ils continuent à faire croire au monde Sorcier que Harry est leur fils.

Lily était stérile ! Alors comment aurait-elle pu avoir un fils ?!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**Lies about Lies**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prologue :

Tout a commencé au milieu d'une nuit d'été. Le 31 Juillet 1980.

Une jeune fille hurlait de douleur à Sainte-Mangouste, sous l'œil attentif et inquiet de son fiancé, qui lui tenait tendrement la main, comme pour la rassurer par sa simple présence.

Elle n'hurlait pas d'une douleur due à une blessure. Oh ça non !

Cette fille hurlait d'une douleur que beaucoup de femmes avaient connus, tôt ou tard, dans leur vie.

Ce sont les hurlements d'une naissance.

La jeune fille, tremblante, ses deux magnifiques émeraudes brillants de larmes, avait des traits fins, et aristocratiques, mais crispés par les événements de cette nuit-là. Ces cheveux sombres, indisciplinés éparpillés en éventail sur les oreillers du lit de la chambre.

Elle fixa son fiancé, qui lui embrassa le front pour l'encourager, et se perdit dans ce regard confondu entre le brun et le bleu, puis elle ferma les yeux et poussa encore une fois...

Une dernière fois.

- - C'est un garçon !

Mais il n'y avait que le silence, pas d'autre bruit dans la chambre de la maternité de l'hôpital Sorcier.

La jeune fille tourna alors son regard vers les médecins, qui emmenaient son nouveau-né à l'extérieur.

Un médecin revint quelques minutes plus tard, affichant un regard désolé aux deux jeunes.

- - Je suis désolé Mademoiselle...

Aucun son ne sortit des lèvres tremblantes de cette jeune femme, à peine sortis de ses études à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Son fiancé l'observa, et voyant des larmes retenues, elle craqua.

Des sanglots brisèrent alors le silence, aussitôt accompagné par la sensation de deux cœurs brisés.

* * *

><p>..<p>

~LIES~

..

* * *

><p>Dans une autre chambre, dans une aile reculée de la maternité, un médecin amené un bébé à ses parents, sous le regard pétillant d'un grand homme à longue barbe blanche, et à une longue robe de sorcier parsemé d'étoile jaunâtre.<p>

.

... _A suivre..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. Comment le trouvez-vous ?

A bientôt pour le premier chapitre ! Qui attend, sagement d'être corrigé :)

Bonne journée !


	2. The worst lie is lift

Bien le bonjour ! :)

Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis présente pour vous poster le tout premier chapitre de "Lies about Lies".

Premièrement, je tiens à remercier ma bêta, ma petite **Traf'**, que j'adore :3

Deuxièmement... Eh bien... "WAHOU !" J'ai envie de dire... Déjà 27 personnes qui suivent cette fiction, et cela rien qu'en deux jours ! :o Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Sans compter les gens qui l'ont mis en favoris, dès le prologue !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite de l'histoire dans ce cas ! :)

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Milouu **: Merci pour ce sublime commentaire que tu m'as accordée. Cela me va droit au cœur !  
>Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, et bien non, tu n'as pas du tout compris de travers. Au contraire, les médecins ont bien fait passer l'enfant pour mort auprès de ses parents biologiques. Cela peut être cruel je sais... Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime être cruelle... *sors*<br>J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue :)

Alors,

Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)

(On se retrouve en bas)

* * *

><p><span><strong>..<strong>

**Chapitre I : The worst lie is lift**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

31 Juillet 1998

..

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant dix-huit ans, que son fils était mort, et deux ans que son fiancé avait traversé le Voile au Ministère sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.<p>

La jeune femme n'était pas présente ce jour-là, mais quand elle avait appris la nouvelle par un membre de son camp, un troisième camp inconnu de tous, elle n'avait pas réagit tout de suite. Elle était tombée des nues en essayant de contacter son futur-époux, mais jamais il n'avait répondu.  
>La connexion entre eux avait été brisée par son passage de l'autre côté.<br>Le membre du clan, qui lui avait apporté la nouvelle, lui avait promis de trouver un moyen de le ramener.  
>Mais cela faisait deux ans ! Deux années sans l'homme qui lui permettait d'avancer depuis son accouchement qui avait tourné au cauchemar.<br>Ce membre était toujours présent aujourd'hui, et heureusement qu'il était là. Lui et sa famille. Lui, sa femme et leur fils, ainsi qu'un ami proche de la famille.  
>Une famille de blonds. Une famille qui avait été forcée de se reconstruire avec difficulté quand le Maître qui les oppressait, fut tué.<br>Une famille qui avait toujours été là pour elle, et elle ne les avait pas vu depuis presque deux ans. Ils lui manquaient, terriblement.

Elle avait passé la majorité de son temps dans une sorte d'autre côté elle aussi. Pas l'_autre côté_ à proprement parler.  
>Mais d'un autre côté, une sorte de dimension qu'elle s'était créée pour elle seule, où elle pouvait se vider l'esprit durant des heures, voir des jours sans fermer l'œil. Pour faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : des potions.<br>Elle s'y était plongée à la disparition de son amour, et n'en ressortait que pour se reposer.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait à peine 34 ans, et paraissait en avoir seulement une vingtaine. Elle avait de la chance... Beaucoup de femme aimerait avoir son visage et ses formes.

Mais ce jour-ci, était particulier. Elle allait enfin les revoir. Elle allait enfin revoir ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.  
>Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme s'était décidée à passer le cap, à oublier le passé pour se concentrer sur le présent. Avec de nombreuses difficultés. On ne peut tirer un trait définitif sur le passé.<br>Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, en dehors des potions. S'habiller de façon élégante et gracieuse.

Quand midi sonna, son elfe de maison, une petite créature du nom de Zorya, fit son apparition en affirmant que les visiteurs étaient arrivés, et qu'ils se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.  
>La brune souffla doucement, et se forçant à rester calme, descendit les marches de son majestueux manoir pour aller ouvrir.<p>

A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte, qu'elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte de son filleul, à la chevelure blonde. Un jeune homme tout à fait charmant.

- Draco, laisses Gabriella respirer. _Réprima doucement une voix féminine._  
>- Tout va bien, Cissa. Ce n'est pas un problème... <em>Sourit Gabriella en baissant les yeux sur son filleul.<em>  
>- Deux ans que nous ne t'avons pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? <em>Demanda Lucius.<em>  
>- Plutôt bien. Je crois. Entrez je vous en prie ! Vous n'allez quand même pas camper sur le perron, vous allez finir par prendre racine !<p>

Ils entrèrent alors dans le manoir, et furent conduit par Zorya, qui se faisait une joie de revoir la famille Malfoy, mais aussi et surtout des visiteurs, dans un petit salon lumineux au couleur argenté et verte.

Jamais on ne changerait une Serpentard dans l'âme...

Gabriella les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir soigneusement vérifié les protections du manoir. La jeune femme était une sorcière puissante, d'une longue lignée de grands et puissants sorciers, et ses sorts étaient toujours infaillibles.

Sa famille a vécu longtemps. Plus longtemps que Dumbledore, qui lui avait environ 150 ans.

C'est la puissance d'un sorcier qui défini sa longévité. Et la famille Boxwith a commencé à exister bien avant 1750. Plus les années passaient, plus leur famille devenait puissante, et influente.  
>Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus qu'un membre de cette famille, autrefois prestigieuse et respectée. Et il s'agit de Gabriella, la dernière encore vivante.<br>C'était peut-être pour cela, qu'elle paraissait si jeune... La puissance magique de sa famille...  
>Elle était aussi puissante que celle de ce vieux directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.<br>Ou le mordu des citron, comme Gabriella adorait tant l'appeler quand elle était à Poudlard.

Elle vint s'installer au côté de son filleul, et fit apparaître un apéritif, congédiant ainsi sa fidèle elfe de maison.

- Alors, comment se porte le monde Sorcier ?  
>- Beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il a disparu. Mais dis-moi... Tu es sortie de ton manoir récemment...? <em>S'enquit le Patriarche de la famille Malfoy.<em>  
>- ... Hum... eh bien... pour tout te dire... Non. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Il suffit que je mette un pied dehors, et la réalité me revient en pleine figure. <em>Concéda Gabriella en soupirant.<em>  
>- Gabriella, tu devrais sortir. Juste une heure. Même si c'est pour te balader dans ton domaine, avec l'un de tes chevaux.<br>- Je sors dans mon domaine pour des balades à cheval, tout en restant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et je fais avec ! Tout va bien ! Je suis très bien ici, et puis... j'ai Zorya, et Nox qui me tiennent compagnie. Sans compter les chevaux...  
>- Gabriella... <em>Murmura Narcissa.<em>  
>- Je sais. Je ne devrais pas rester enfermée toute seule. Au milieu de nul part, mais je me sens chez moi, et c'est chez moi de toute façon. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir l'extérieur... Plus depuis deux ans... <em>Déglutit la propriétaire des lieux en triturant une bague en or blanc, sertie de pierre de diamant et d'émeraude, à son annulaire.<em>  
>- Ils ont raison tu sais. Tu devrais sortir, voir du monde.<br>- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Dragon... _Soupira sa marraine avant de voir son familier arriver, et poser sa grosse tête sur ses genoux._ Et toi aussi... Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi aujourd'hui...

Gabriella rigola doucement, et caressa la tête de son animal.  
>Son familier était une panthère noire adulte, ronronnant sous les caresses de sa maîtresse et des personnes qu'elle appréciait.<br>Seulement, cette bête avait son caractère, et quand elle n'était pas d'accord, elle le faisait vite comprendre à Gabriella.  
>Elle et Nox étaient presque inséparable. Et son regard... aussi bleuté que brun. Un parfait mélange des deux, comme l'était celui de son fiancé.<br>Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux à cette pensée, et finit par céder à la famille Malfoy.

- D'accord ! On va sortir !  
>- Super ! <em>S'écria Draco, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.<em>

Le patriarche des Malfoy sourit à son tour, de même que sa femme.  
>Ils étaient, intérieurement en train d'exploser de joie à l'idée que leur amie sorte enfin de ce manoir. Manoir qui regorgé des souvenirs d'une enfance douloureuse avec ses parents. Alors oui, ils étaient heureux qu'elle accepte de sortir pour la première fois depuis deux longues années.<p>

- Vous avez raison... Et puis de toute...

Gabriella s'arrêta et tous sursautèrent en voyant Nox partir brusquement en courant vers la porte d'entrée, grattant tranquillement comme si il voulait sortir ou ouvrir la porte.  
>Sa maîtresse se leva donc, et lui caressa la tête derrière les oreilles, avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour tomber sur Snape et son visage impassible et froid.<p>

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Severus ?  
>- Une lettre, de Dumbledore. Il veut que tu prennes le poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard.<p>

Gabriella fronça les sourcils. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait une lettre de Poudlard, mais deuxièmement, et surtout, parce qu'elle venait de ce vieux fou !

- ... Entres...

La jeune femme s'effaça dans l'entrée pour laisser passer Severus Snape, terreur des cachots de Poudlard, et le conduit jusqu'au salon après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, et caressé de nouveau la tête de Nox, qui ronronna en se frottant contre sa main, avant de finalement gambader jusqu'à Draco, qui lui offrit ses caresses.

- Dumbledore veut que je prenne le poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. Pourquoi ?  
>- Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et mon emploi du temps sera chargé, je ne peux occuper les deux postes. <em>Affirma Snape, de sa voix détachée.<em>  
>- Et donc, tu t'es dit que Gabriella Boxwith pouvait prendre le poste..<br>- Je lui ai soufflé l'idée en effet. Lucius en a fait de même...  
>- Merci de me vendre Severus, j'apprécie grandement... <em>Marmonna Lucius, en envoyant un sourire tendu à la jeune femme.<em>

Se rendant compte d'une œillade discrète entre Lucius et Severus, Gabriella comprit que quelque chose d'autre était à l'ordre du jour. Elle soupira doucement, en se massant les tempes et fit d'une voix qui se volait calme et contrôlée, alors qu'intérieurement, elle commençait à paniquer.

- Vous n'êtes pas venus que pour ça n'est-ce pas... Draco, tu peux aller à la cuisine avec Nox un moment s'il te plait ?

Draco se leva docilement, et se laissa conduire par Nox qui le poussait de son museau sur la hanche pour le conduire jusqu'à la cuisine, où il trouva Zorya, qui chantonnait, en pleine préparation du dîner.

Gabriella tourna le regard vers les trois adultes en face d'elle, et soupira.

- Dites-moi ce qu'il passe...  
>- C'est compliqué Gabriella. Mais... nous avons appris, récemment, que tout n'est pas ce que nous croyons être.<br>- Expliques-toi Narcissa, parce que c'est du chinois pour moi là. _Ronchonna la brune._  
>- Ta vie est basée sur un mensonge depuis dix-huit ans. <em>Enchaîna le Lord Malfoy.<em>  
>- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous cherchez à me dire...<p>

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, inquiète pour la réaction que Gabriella risquerait d'avoir.

- ... Quand tu as accouché, Albus Dumbledore était présent dans l'hôpital. Le médecin qui t'a pris ton bébé, est allé le rejoindre pour le poser dans les bras de deux autres personnes qui ne pouvaient enfanter. _Avoua Narcissa, alors qu'elle voyait le visage de son amie se décomposer au fil de ses paroles._  
>- Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils, est toujours en vie, quelque part, avec des parents qui ne sont pas les siens ?! <em>Explosa Gabriella en se levant, faisant sursauter Narcissa, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi vite.<em>  
>- Ces personnes se sont faites tué il y a des années maintenant... <em>Intervint Lucius, avec une voix calme.<em>  
>- Cela ne change rien ! Il a été élevé par des personnes qui ne sont pas de sa famille ! Non seulement, on me l'a arraché, mais en plus de cela, on m'a fait croire qu'il était mort !<br>- Gabby... Calmes-toi...  
>- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Narcissa ?! On m'a menti durant des années ! On m'a menti pendant dix-huit putain d'années ! Comment pourrais-je être calme en apprenant cela...? Même toi tu ne le pourrais pas... <em>Souffla la jeune femme en se rasseyant, tremblante, les yeux embrumés de larmes silencieuses.<em>  
>- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi, mais il faut que tu arrives à surmonter tout cela.<br>- Tu en as d'autre des comme ça Lucius...? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais vite péter un plomb, et crois-moi, je suis sur la bonne voie.  
>- Gabriella, dis-toi que tu as une chance de le voir. Bien qu'elle soit minime, tu as une chance de le voir, de le rencontrer et de parler avec lui. <em>Tenta Snape, avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.<em>  
>- Severus a raison. Tu as une chance de le voir cette année, à Poudlard. Pour sa dernière année...<br>- Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! Si ça se trouve, il est sous Glamour depuis dix-huit ans, comment pourrais-je le reconnaître dans ce cas ?!  
>- Tu le sauras quand tu le verras. Aies confiance.<br>- ... Mh... Je ne sais pas.  
>- Et pour le poste ?<br>- Tu m'as dit qu'il était à Poudlard. Je vais venir, et constater par moi-même. _Dit finalement la jeune femme, encore sous le choc, avec un peu_ _d'hésitation_.

Lucius et sa femme sourirent légèrement, ils avaient réussis à la convaincre d'aller à Poudlard.  
>Mais cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire, et ils le savaient. Surtout si Dumbledore se mêlait de l'histoire.<p>

- Au fait, pourquoi il a fallu que le mordu des bonbons soit encore en vie ? Je croyais qu'il était mort...  
>- Il l'était. <em>Affirma Snape, lui coupant la parole avant qu'elle ne continue.<em>  
>- Laisse-moi deviner. Retourneur de temps ?<em> Elle soupira en voyant le hochement de tête du professeur de défense.<em>  
>- Dès qu'on va dans son bureau, il nous demande si on veut un bonbon au citron, ça devient flippant à force. Et on finit par se demander s'il n'a pas mis quelque chose dedans, qu'il veut tester sur les élèves...<p>

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, et virent Draco, les bras croisés avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, pour appuyer ses dires sur les fameux bonbons au citron, et à ses côtés la grosse peluche de Gabriella, Nox, qui n'arrêtait pas de quémander des caresses du jeune Malfoy.  
>La maîtresse des lieux eut un sourire.<p>

- C'est peut-être le cas... Avec ce vieux fou, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas !  
>- Gabriella ! <em>S'exclama Narcissa, avec, pourtant, un sourire sur le visage.<em>  
>- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! <em>Rigola la concernée, avant de se tourner vers Severus.<em> Il t'a dit quelque chose sur ce que je pouvais amener ?  
>- Non. Juste ta présence. Mais si c'est...<br>- Je peux emmener Nox ? _S'empressa-t-elle de demander, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._  
>- Je savais que tu allais demander... Il n'a rien dit dessus, donc je pense que oui. Si tu le laisses dans tes appartements. Cela va de soit.<br>- Cela va de soit.

Le familier de Gabriella gambada jusqu'à elle, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux une nouvelle fois, plantant son regard bleu-brun dans le sien, et ronronna quand il reçut une caresse derrière les oreilles.  
>La jeune femme soupira silencieusement, et sourit en entendant le ventre de Nox se mettre à gronder brusquement. Il sembla attendre quelque chose, et se fut quand il reçut une petite tape sur le museau qu'il se mit à gambader jusque dans le couloir pour ensuite monter les escaliers et se retrouver dehors en sautant par l'une des fenêtre ouverte à l'étage.<p>

- Passons à table, Zorya ne va pas tarder à...  
>- Madame, le dîner est servie Madame Boxwith. Zorya vous a préparé votre plat favori. En plus grande quantité. <em>Fit la petite elfe, en apparaissant dans un discret "pop" sonore.<em>  
>- Je te remercie Zorya. Peux-tu aller surveiller Nox le temps qu'il mange. Tu sais comme moi comment il est.<br>- Oui Madame, Zorya va aller le voir de suite Madame.

Zorya disparut à nouveau, et Gabriella conduit ses convives jusqu'à une grande table dans une immense salle.  
>Ils discutèrent longtemps sur divers sujets. Notamment sur l'année à venir.<br>Severus la mit cependant en garde sur ses futurs élèves, principalement sur une jeune Gryffondor en septième année. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, s'était empressé de rajouter Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Cela allait être une année... Merveilleuse...** Nota mentalement Gabriella, nouveau professeur de potions à Poudlard.

... _A suivre _...

* * *

><p>Eh voilà, alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce premier chapitre ?<p>

J'ai besoin d'avis, et cela me permettra de m'améliorer encore et encore :) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...

Voilà, bonne journée à vous !

Biz !


	3. The emerald gaze

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de ma fiction « Lies about Lies » ! :)  
><span>Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois ma bêta<span> : **Trafdelux **! Merci ma belle :3

Je remercie également toutes ces petites reviews que vous m'offrez. Elles me font extrêmement plaisir ! Et me font chaud au cœur ! :)  
>Alors merci infiniment.<p>

_**Petite précision**_ : Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication spécifique... Je publie dès que mon chapitre est corrigé, donc voilà... Si je fais trop attendre mes chers lecteurs, j'en suis navrée... :( *... hum... elle s'en fou en fait hein. Elle veut dire, c'est comme ça et pas autrement voilà... Enfin je dis ça...*

... Merci pour ce commentaire, chère conscience...

ENFIN BREF ! Je divague, et m'éloigne du sujet.

Revenons à la fiction. Alors, je vous présente le second chapitre :)  
><span>Au menu<span> : ... Eh ben lecture :) *sorsloin*

* * *

><p><span><strong>..<strong>

**Chapitre 2  
>The emerald gaze<strong>

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

31 Août 1998

..

Un mois que le mensonge a été levé. Et Gabriella espérait de tout son cœur que son fils était à sa dernière année à Poudlard.  
>Elle en aurait peut-être le cœur net le lendemain, pour la rentrée des élèves. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Pour l'instant, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur pour une réunion avec tous les professeurs, afin d'obtenir son emploi du temps de la semaine.<p>

Arrivée devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider à entrer.  
>Elle se retrouva au centre de l'attention des professeurs et du directeur, qui s'empressa de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à la table, au côté de Severus.<p>

- - Miss Gabriella Boxwith a gentiment accepté le poste de professeur de potion dans notre prestigieuse école. _Informa Albus Dumbledore, suite au regard interrogatif des autres professeurs, excepté Severus._  
>- - Accepté... c'est vite dit... <em>Marmonna la brune, en faisant mine de tousser.<em>  
>- - Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Mais avant, je vais vous donner vos emploi du temps. Commençons par les potions, Miss Boxwith, voici votre emploi du temps. Severus, voici le vôtre. Minerva, Hagrid, Filtwik, Pomona et pour terminer... Sybille.<br>- - Bienvenu en enfer... Je vais bien commencer la rentrée...  
>- - Qui est ? <em>Demanda Severus, se doutant parfaitement de ce que la jeune femme allait dire.<em>  
>- - Quatre heures. Septième année. Serpentard, Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas mettre les premières années en premier, et eux après... <em>Ronchonna Gabriella, la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas se faire trop entendre.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>La réunion se passa rapidement, et tous purent retourner dans leurs appartements pour finir les dernières préparations avant les premiers cours.<br>Gabriella proposa alors à Snape de lui offrir un Whisky pur feu, qu'il accepta volontiers.

Assise sur le canapé, avec son familier comme une sorte de peluche géante sur les genoux, la jeune femme sirotait son breuvage en écoutant Severus quant aux cours qui allaient bientôt se dérouler.

- - Certaines personnes vont vite t'agacer, crois-moi.  
>- - Comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dont tu m'as parlé ?<br>- - Non, tout le contraire. A part Draco, et les Serpentard en général, ce sont tous des cornichons sans cervelles, qui ne sont même pas capable de lire des instructions correctement.  
>- - Tant qu'ils ne me font pas exploser la classe ou les chaudrons, ça me va... Mais bizarrement, je le sens mal... <em>Sourit faussement la brune.<em>  
>- - Oh, encore une chose, évite de retirer des points au Serpentard. Je suis leur directeur de maison, et je ne voudrais pas que ces foutus Gryffondor gagnent encore la coupe cette année ! <em>Pesta Severus, finissant son verre.<em>  
>- - Oublies-tu qui je suis, Severus Snape ? Oublies-tu que tu as la meilleure Serpentard devant toi, et que je ne peux pas supporter les Gryffondor plus de deux minutes ?<br>- - Tu te flattes trop, Boxwith. Cela va te perdre un jour, et dois-je te rappeler, que tu as accepté de sortir avec un Gryffondor, durant ta troisième année, et que tu es toujours avec...  
>- - Je suis avec un fantôme, merci de me le rappeler. <em>Grogna Gabriella, les dents serrées, faisant relever les yeux de Nox.<em>  
>- - Lucius pense avoir trouvé un moyen de te le ramener. <em>Céda finalement la terreur des cachots.<em>  
>- - ... Je... Je te demande pardon ?<p>

Severus répéta sa phrase, et attendit la réaction de son amie, qui ne vint pas très rapidement. Nox, lui, sembla comprendre aussitôt, et se mit à "miauler" joyeusement et fortement dans les appartements du professeur de potion, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci réagisse enfin.

- - Pourquoi Lucius ne m'a rien dit ?  
>- - Parce qu'il pense, justement. Il ne sait pas si cela va marcher, et il ne veut pas te donner de faux espoirs. Tu as été assez détruite, tu n'as pas besoin de plus. Tu auras la réponse avant la fin de la semaine. Lucius a mis les meilleurs experts sur le projet. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre.<br>- - Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre alors...  
>- - Ne cris pas victoire trop vite. Tu vas avoir des bâtons dans les roues et tu le sais.<br>- - Je sais Severus. Au pire, je vais tirer un trait sur le passé.

Gabriella afficha un léger sourire, et baissa les yeux sur son familier, qui avait finit par reposer sa grosse tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>..<p>

1er Septembre 1998

..

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore une année qui commence... Merlin, faites qu'elle ne soit pas aussi merdique que les autres... se dit Harry Potter, en passant les portes de la Grande Salle, entourés par ses amis Gryffondor, pour aller s'asseoir à leur table, en attendant la répartition des premières années, qui allait bientôt commencer.<br>Un chuchotement, à la table des Serdaigle, attira soudainement son attention.  
>Il écouta silencieusement, en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami, pour qu'il entende lui aussi.<br>Apparemment, il y avait un nouveau professeur, et celui-ci prendrait le poste de professeur de potion. Alors Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, pour se donner une opinion sur ce fameux professeur.  
>Il y vit une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres attachés en chignon sophistiqué, discutant tranquillement avec un Severus Snape faisant honneur à sa réputation. Visage impassible, réponses qui semblaient froides. La jeune femme semblait si jeune...<br>Cependant, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur cette personne et crut voir un rictus sur les lèvres de son professeur honni, il secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers ses amis, quand Ronald soupira.

- - Je le sens pas le nouveau prof, vieux...  
>- - Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est, Ron ! Rigola le brun.<br>- - Si. C'est celle qui discute avec Snape. Et si elle discute avec lui, c'est qu'elle est aussi glaciale et chiante que lui. Tu vas voir, au premier jour, elle va se démerder pour nous enlever des points, et favoriser ses foutus Serpents de mes deux... Oh ! Et elle va sûrement te coller aussi ! _Grogna le roux, le visage virant au rouge de colère._  
>- - Elle n'est peut-être pas comme cela, Ron. Tu ne me peux pas juger sans connaître. Et encore moins parce qu'une personne parle avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. <em>Réprimanda Hermione.<em>  
>- - Mione a raison. Nous allons bien voir avec nos emploi du temps. On pourra se faire une opinion assez vite.<p>

Harry retourna son attention sur le Directeur, qui s'installa à son pupitre. Son air de papy gâteaux sur le visage.  
>C'est ainsi que Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de potions. Une certaine Gabriella Boxwith, qui se leva pour saluer les élèves d'un léger signe de tête froid. Un Maître des potions, comme Snape, selon le mordu du citron.<br>Aussitôt, Harry compris qu'il aurait ENCORE Severus Snape en tant que professeur de défense. Super, lui qui adorait cette matière, il allait en plus se coltiner son professeur honni.  
>Un mouvement à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. Ron. Qui mangeait. Ou non, se goinfrait plutôt.<p>

- - Ron...  
>- - Mh...? <em>Fit celui-ci, la bouche pleine, les yeux tournés vers son meilleur ami.<em>  
>- - Tu ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas moi, moins manger ?<br>- - Mais ! J'ai faim ! _S'exclama le roux, en reprenant une bouchée._

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par regarder Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le dernier Weasley mâle manger, avec une grimace sur les lèvres.

Pourtant, le regard du jeune homme dévia de son ami, pour se concentrer sur un point au fond de la salle, en face de lui.  
>Le brun remarqua alors Malfoy, qui discutait avec ses amis, et semblait être enchanté de quelque chose, vu le sourire narquois qu'il abordait. Harry soupira, se disant que ce devait être le fait qu'ils allaient encore se battre, comme toutes les années passées, et finit par laisser son regard émeraude vagabonder sur la table des professeurs, où il crut, encore une fois, voir son professeur honni sourire, en écoutant la jeune femme, qui se tenait près de lui. Gabriella Boxwith.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriella regarda son voisin de table, les yeux ronds, et tiqua silencieusement quand il répondit à sa question précédente avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.<p>

Elle sourit doucement, et leva un sourcil, se donnant un air moqueur. Elle posa un coude sur la table, apposa son menton sur son poing et renchérit.

- - Tu souris Snape. Rappelles-toi que tu es la terreur des cachots ici. Paraître «gentil», peut faire voler en éclat ta réputation.  
>- - Mes élèves ont peur, même quand j'ai ce «sourire», comme tu dis, sur le visage. <em>Affirma Severus, en balayant la salle du regard.<em>  
>- - Eh bien, maintenant c'est de moi qu'ils vont avoir peur. Toi, tu n'es plus dans les cachots.<br>- - Je te fais confiance là-dessus. Mais mes appartements sont toujours dans les cachots je te rappelle, et ne brusques pas tes élèves dès le début de l'année, sinon, il va y avoir beaucoup de place libre dans ta salle.  
>- - Ils n'oseront pas sécher ! <em>S'offusqua Gabriella, en fixant la table des Gryffondor.<em>  
>- - Tu verras bien. En tout cas, il y a une sur qui tu peux compter pour venir... <em>Grogna le brun.<em>  
>- - Hum... Laisses-moi deviner, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?<br>- - De toute évidence.  
>- - Cela va être amusant. Je l'ai à la première heure demain matin...<p>

La jeune femme tapa inconsciemment du doigt sur la table, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'heure avancée qu'il était, quand les préfets des différentes maisons se levèrent pour accompagner les premières années jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

Gabriella sa leva à son tour, adressant un sourire faussement amical à Albus Dumbledore, et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Severus, qui se rendit, lui aussi dans ses appartement.  
>Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit d'un signe de la main, et se séparèrent au niveau des escaliers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Assise sur le canapé en cuir noir de ses appartements, et avec la tête de Nox sur les genoux, Gabriella observait les flammes qu'elle avait crée dans le foyer de la cheminée, ornée d'une tête de serpent, de face, sculptée avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux.<br>Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et laissait vagabonder ses pensées, tout en caressant son familier, qui ronronnait joyeusement sous ses attentions câlines.

Gabriella finit par lancer un Tempus, et se frotta les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 23 h 38.  
>Il était largement temps d'aller se coucher, surtout si elle voulait être en forme pour le lendemain et tenir la cadence.<p>

* * *

><p>..<p>

2 Septembre 1998

..

* * *

><p>Un calme plat régnait dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Presque personne ne parlait. Tous semblaient dormir profondément, les yeux pourtant ouverts, devant leur petit-déjeuner.<br>Un élève de première année avait même fini par s'endormir sur sa table, la tête plongée dans son bol de céréales. Heureusement pour lui, le bol était vide...

Puis l'heure des cours sonna rapidement. Tous les élèves se hâtèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur cours, et les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour aller à leur premier cours avec cette Miss Boxwith.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en baillant et en écoutant Ron fulminer comme à son habitude sur les potions. Hermione, elle, semblait plutôt heureuse que son premier cours de la journée soit les potions.  
>Si cela aurait été avec Snape, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi contente d'aller à ce cours.<br>Mais... Elle n'allait pas être enchantée longtemps...

Le brun à lunette tourna le regard vers les Serpentard, dont l'un d'eux, un certain blond répondant au nom de Malfoy, qui était adossé au mur, près de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, et toujours ce sourire narquois sur le visage, parlait de façon détachée à ses amis. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, ainsi que Théodore Nott. Bien que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air enclin à parler.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, mais personne ne se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les élèves se regardèrent, et se fut les Serpentard, dirigés par leur Prince en personne, qui entrèrent en premier, rapidement suivis par les Gryffondor.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre au fond de la salle, et quelques élèves, principalement des Gryffondor, se retrouvèrent tétanisés devant une panthère noire adulte, qui montrait pratiquement ses crocs comme signe d'avertissement.  
>L'animal finit par cesser de grogner, et se déplaça jusqu'au bureau du professeur, qui y était adossée. Silencieuse, observant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux d'un air amusé et hautain.<br>Le félin s'assit docilement près de la jeune femme, qui prit ensuite la parole.  
>D'une voix tout aussi froide que l'était la chaleur dans les cachots.<p>

- - Vous n'avez rien à craindre de Nox. Il ne vous fera rien, si vous ne lui faites rien bien évidemment.

Les élèves prirent ensuite places, directement devant leurs chaudrons, face à cette affirmation, deux ou trois élèves de Gryffondor restaient tendus.

Attendant que les élèves sortent leurs affaires, Boxwith les fixa un par un, mémorisant leurs visages. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur celui du "Survivant", comme beaucoup aimait l'appeler.  
>Ce qui attira son regard sur lui était, sans conteste, la couleur de ses yeux. Un émeraude perçant, et aussi brillant que la pierre du même nom.<p>

Son attention finit par se déporter sur le tableau derrière elle, et y fit noter le nom de la potion, grâce à sa baguette. Les instructions sur la préparation suivirent la lancée.

_"Potion d'Enflure"_

Certains élèves s'étonnèrent voyant le nom de la potion s'inscrire. Dont une en particulier, qui leva aussitôt la main comme un boulet de canon.

**Elle a même dû décoller de sa chaise...** _Pensa Gabriella, en la fixant._

- - Oui Miss...?  
>- - Granger, Professeur. C'est une potion de seconde année...<br>- - Bravo Miss Granger pour votre mémoire exceptionnelle des potions. Mais quel est le problème exactement ? _Soupira le professeur, en levant un sourcil._  
>- - Nous passons nos ASPICS à la fin de l'année, et je doute qu'une potion de deuxième année soit présentée en tant qu'épreuve au cours du test.<br>- - Je sais que vous passez vos ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Mais qui vous dit, que vous n'aurez pas des potions de vos premières années dans les épreuves ? Ecrite, comme pratique.  
>- - C'est notre dernière année, et il y a encore plein de potions avancées que nous n'avons pas vu. Des potions plus importantes que la potion d'Enflure. <em>S'acharna la Gryffondor.<em>  
>- - Des potions plus importantes, je vous l'accorde. Il y a la potion d'Amnésie, de première année, qui est tombée quand j'ai passé mes ASPICS pratique de potion. Pas plus puissante que le sortilège d'oubliette, mais tout aussi efficace.<br>Vous avez ensuite la Goutte de la Mort Vivante. Dangereuse, surtout quand elle est mal préparée.  
>Les conséquences d'une mauvaise préparation de n'importe quelle potion, peut entraîner une explosion, ou une fumée nuisible aux personnes l'ayant préparé. Ou même à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Vous parlez peut-être en toute connaissance de cause, Miss Granger. Mais je peux vous assurer, que les potions est un art, qui peut aider ou qui peut tuer. La potion d'Enflure peut être dangereuse. Ce n'est pas parce que son nom fait rire, qu'elle est inoffensive. Un exemple. Admettons que vous mélangiez cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, au lieu de quatre. Vous vous retrouvez gonfler comme un ballon à vie. Et l'antidote n'aura aucun effet. Avez-vous autre chose à dire Miss Granger ?<br>- - Non Professeur. _Se ratatina Hermione, les yeux baissés, et les joues rouges._  
>- - Bien. Nous pouvons commencer dans ce cas.<p>

Gabriella observa les élèves de Serpentard, qui arboraient tous un sourire en coin.  
>Ils semblaient heureux que cette jeune fille ait été replacée dans les règles de l'art à sa place par leur professeur de potion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Plus qu'une heure de cours avec les Septièmes années... et je serais libre !<strong> _Pensa Gabriella, en se massant les tempes, assise à son bureau._

Elle avait déjà réprimander Londubat et Weasley suite à de nombreuses erreurs sur une autre potion, mais de première année cette fois-ci. C'était un remède qui permettait de supprimer les furoncles, étudiée en première année et donc facilement préparable.  
>En théorie... En pratique, c'est une toute autre affaire, surtout et seulement pour les Gryffondor.<p>

Tous, sauf un, et une.

Ce fameux jeune homme au regard vert, avait, il semblerait, réussi sa potion.  
>Gabriella s'approcha de son chaudron, hocha simplement la tête, et se tourna vers son propriétaire, qui l'observa sans sourciller, pas le moins intimider.<p>

- - Quand avez-vous ajouter les épines de porc-épic ?  
>- - Après avoir retiré le chaudron du feu, Professeur.<br>- - Très bien, Monsieur...?  
>- - Potter, Professeur.<p>

Le regard de Gabriella s'assombri brusquement, et son élève fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les autres chaudrons.  
>A sa plus grande déception, le remède de Granger fut réussi, lui aussi.<br>Puis elle passa aux chaudrons des Serpentard. Aucun ne semblait mauvais, et étaient parfaitement réussis.  
>Elle retourna à son bureau, se saisie d'une plume et écrivit dans son carnet de note des appréciations pour chacun de ses élèves.<br>Elle releva les yeux, et fixa l'assemblée d'élèves qui commençaient déjà à ranger leur affaire dans leur sac, alors que la sonnerie retentit.

- - Vous pouvez sortir. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez rester je vous prie.

Les élèves sortirent rapidement, comme si la mort les suivait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, au vu des grognements de Nox sur un bon nombre de Gryffons.

Draco s'approcha de sa marraine, et attendit que le dernier élève ait fermé la porte pour prendre la parole, en fronçant les sourcils.

- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gab' ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.  
>- - J'ai de quoi l'être Draco... Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ce Potter ? <em>Questionna-t-elle, en croisant les bras.<em>  
>- - Eh bien... C'est un Gryffondor qui fonce dans les ennuis dès qu'il en a. Il est tout le temps avec Weasley et Granger. Severus dit souvent qu'il est comme son père, un certain James Potter. Mais ses parents sont morts tous les deux, et il a été élevé par sa famille Moldue. On ne s'apprécie pas trop lui et moi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? <em>S'étonna le blond, suspicieux.<em>  
>- - Pour rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Ce n'est pas important. Et pour ce que t'as dis Severus, je confirme. James Potter était un vrai petit con qui n'en ratait pas une. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu peux y aller, je vais aller déjeuner.<p>

Draco acquiesça, et se dirigeait vers la porte quand Nox vint se coller à ses jambes, pour quémander des caresses au jeune Malfoy.  
>Gabriella sourit, attendrie par ce tableau.<p>

- - Tu étais tout le temps collé à lui quand tu étais petit, il s'en souvient encore apparemment. Allez file. Nox ! Viens là.

La panthère rejoignit vers sa maîtresse et ronronna sous ses caresses, alors que Draco partait pour rejoindre ses amis, qui l'avaient attendu au bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>Harry arriva à la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione, qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.<p>

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et commencèrent à manger, quand Hermione renifla brusquement. Tirant ses deux meilleurs amis de la conversation qu'ils avaient sur le Quidditch, et ils tournèrent le regard vers la table des professeurs, où tous étaient présents, ainsi Boxwith et Snape, qui parlaient ensemble.

- - Je préférais Snape en tant que professeur de potion... _Fulmina la brune, en serrant les dents._  
>- - ... Tu as dit quoi là... ? <em>S'étonna le brun, les yeux ronds.<em>  
>- - J'ai dit que je préférais Snape en professeur de potion. Tu as vu comment elle m'a parlée ou tu étais trop occupé à rêvasser ?!<br>- - Mione, calme-toi... Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. On a Snape cet après-midi, si ça peut te consoler... _Murmura Ron, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son amie._

La brune grogna dans sa barbe, et se concentra sur son repas, pendant que les garçons se regardèrent, incrédules.  
>Harry reprit la parole.<p>

- - La seule chose que j'ai vu avec elle, c'est sa façon de me regarder quand je lui ai dit mon nom de famille...  
>- - Peut-être qu'elle est comme Snape, et qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ton père. <em>Supposa Ronald, en se goinfrant de purée.<em>  
>- - Je ne sais pas, peut-être.<br>- - Elle était à Serpentard c'est certain... Elle a la même arrogance que Malfoy, et le même air froid que Snape. _Fulmina Hermione, en fixant le professeur de potion._  
>- - Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va...?<br>- - A merveille, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! _Cingla la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés._

Ron et Harry levèrent tous les deux les mains en signe de soumission, rendant les armes avant de se faire déchiqueter vivants par une Hermione en furie.  
>Les deux garçons retournèrent leurs attentions sur leur repas, laissant leur amie fulminer son mécontentement sur le premier cours de potion de l'année, dans son coin<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriella se mordit la langue, et tourna le regard vers son collègue, Severus, qui piochait dans son assiette, avant que celui-ci ne lâche soudainement.<p>

- - Dis ce que tu as dire. Je te vois me regarder du coin de l'œil depuis dix minutes. C'est agaçant.  
>- - Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Potter junior...? <em>Fit-elle enfin, en soupirant et en fixant le jeune concerné à la table des Gryffondor.<em>  
>- - Potter ?<br>- - Oui, Potter. Le gamin de dix-huit ans, en septième année à Gryffondor. Potter quoi...  
>- - Il est le fils des Potter. De James et de Lily. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?! <em>S'étonna Snape, tout en fronçant les sourcils avant d'observer son amie.<em>  
>- - Lily... Lily comme Lily Evans ?! La rouquine née-moldue qu'était à Gryffondor ?!<br>- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'un coup... Bien sûr Lily Evans. Tu m'inquiètes vraiment cette fois Gabriella...

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, et continua à fixer le jeune Potter, qui avait fini par tourner lui aussi son regard vers eux. Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils, avant de retourner son attention sur Severus, qui était resté silencieux.  
>Elle posa ses couverts, déglutit, et perdit des couleurs en soupirant, les dents serrées.<p>

- - Lily Evans était stérile. Le gamin Potter n'est pas leur fils...  
>- - Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille...? C'est insensé... Il est le portrait craché de son père. <em>Contra le maître des potions.<em>  
>- - Regardes-moi bien, regardes mes yeux et ouvres les tiens. Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas sous un fichu Glamour depuis au moins dix-huit ans ?!<p>

Elle laissa ses phrases faire leur chemin dans le crâne de son collègue, et ami, et reposa son regard vert sur le jeune homme aux yeux identique au sien.

Les deux mêmes perles d'émeraudes, qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir dix-huit auparavant.

* * *

><p><em>... A suivre...<em>

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce second chapitre ? :)<br>Besoin d'avis pour m'améliorer tout ça... enfin vous connaissez la chanson hein.

Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi... **14 pages word** pour ce second chapitre ! *3* J'explose mes records ! Habituellement, j'en fait pas moins de 5... bah là, ça va continuer comme ça, parce que le troisième chapitre va être aussi long, voir plus :)

Bon, petite note sur le prochain chapitre : Ne pas oublier que c'est un Drarry... Donc il va y avoir un rapprochement entre eux deux.  
>Ensuite un petit lemon bien citronné, je ne vous dirais pas entre qui et qui, parce que je pense que vous le savez... Mais un petit indice quand même... Si je vous dis que le titre de ce troisième chapitre est : <strong>The dog is back, <strong>vous pensez à quoi ? :)

Allez, bonne journée à vous ! :) Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça prend pas longtemps ! *sors*


	4. The dog is back

**Bijour ! (Ou bonsoir, tout dépends de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez... *sors*)**

Alors, après trois bonnes semaines d'attente, (voire un plus... ;( *sors*) je vous offre enfin ce troisième chapitre !  
>Eh oui, enfin il est là... Il doit tourner autour de 7 pages, peut-être 10 !<p>

Mon dieu, je suis fière de moi, je n'ai jamais fait d'aussi long chapitre ! *.*

Enfin bref... *se racle la gorge* JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUTES (... Tous...?) pour vos reviews ! *.*  
>Particulièrement <strong>stormtrooper2<strong>, ma fidèle **Trafdelux**, **Anais Malefoy-Nott **(qui m'a tuée au passage XD Mais moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Sirius, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fais revenir notre petit cabot adoré ! *3*) , **Snape's Ben **également :)

A qui je vais d'ailleurs apporter pas mal de réponse dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant, qui devrait peut-être arrivé dans la semaine suivante... Je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE hein !

Mais oui **Snape's Ben**, tu as vu juste, il y a bien un lien entre Paddy et Nox :)

Oh et puis en fait, je remercie tout ce petit monde, qui met en favoris, et qui suive ma fiction...

_D'ailleurs, j'aimerais faire passer un petit mot à ce petit peuple... _: Vous seriez bien aimable de laisser une petite review... *yeux de chien battu* Je vous aime vous savez... Non, je ne vais pas menacer... Même pas vrai ! *cache le fusil à pompe derrière le dos et fais un gros sourire innocent* Une petite review ne demande pas plus de deux minutes... Alors ayez pitié de moi je vous en prie ! *quand elle supplie, c'est jamais bon signe...*  
>... Merci pour cette intervention absolument pas nécessaire... foutue conscience... *mon dieu..*<p>

BREF !

**Remerciement à ma bêta chérie ! TRAF' ! Ji t'adore chou ! (Qui n'a pas beaucoup de temps je dois l'admettre...)**

Pas besoin d'un rappel de Disclaimer, de Rating... Peut-être que si pour ce chapitre en fait... Alooooors !

**RATING** : **M**, contenu SEXUEL (Oh ! premier lemon de la fiction ! *3* Et certainement pas le dernier, croyez-moi :P). Je ne dis pas entre qui et qui, certaines (ou certains d'ailleurs...) le sauront déjà :)

Au menu dans ce chapitre III :

Lemon... Non minute ! Retour du cabot ! LEMON ICI ! Rapprochement entre je sais pas qui, et je ne le dirais pas même si je ne le savais pas... *...elle disjoncte, excusez-là...*  
>Et... Pas plus de précision :)<p>

**NDA**: ... Je dois dire un mot sur le nombre de follows... Non ! Je n'ai pas de pensées perverses avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit conscience ! * n'ai rien dit moi hein... Mais putain... C'est une position du...* **69 FOLLOWS** ! *Oh fuck...*

BONNE LECTURE LES LOULOUS !

(On se retrouve en bas)

**PS : Ce chapitre vient d'être CORRIGE ! /!\**

* * *

><p><span><strong>..<strong>

**Chapitre III : The dog is back**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

4 Septembre 1998

..

Le dernier cours de la semaine venait de se terminer, et Harry était heureux d'être enfin en week-end.  
>Certes, ils étaient à peine rentrer à Poudlard, mais avoir potion avec une Hermione totalement ronchon qui n'arrivait pas à se taire quant aux potions étudiées en cours, eh bien, c'était intenable.<br>Surtout quand elle se faisait remettre à sa place par Boxwith, qui n'était tendre avec personne. Même les Serpentard se faisaient réprimander par le professeur, alors qu'au premier cours, elle semblait les apprécier plus que les autres.  
>Dorénavant, tous les élèves étaient à la même place. Si ils faisaient une erreur, ils se faisaient enguirlander. Mais pour l'instant, aucune colle n'avait été distribuée, et Harry espérait que ça durera.<br>De même pour les cours avec Snape, habituellement, il avait toujours quelque chose à redire sur Harry ou sur son père, mais là... LA il n'avait rien dit !  
>C'était une première...<p>

Le Gryffondor se rendit à sa tour, avec ses amis, et une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame passé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé rouge de la Salle Commune. Il bailla au corneille, et sursauta brusquement quand Hermione laissa lourdement son sac tomber au sol.  
>Ils sortaient de potion, et la lionne avait été, une fois de plus, remise à sa place par Boxwith.<p>

- - Je vais la tuer !  
>- - Mione, tu l'avais cherché aussi... <em>Soupira Harry.<em>  
>- - Mais non !<br>- - Tu as aidé Neville avec sa potion... Et tu dois bien savoir comment elle est depuis le premier cours. _Renchérit Ron, baillant à son tour._  
>- - Elle s'acharne sur moi sans aucune raison ! Elle est pire que Snape ! Il ne dit plus rien depuis le début de l'année sur Harry ! Et elle... Elle s'acharne sur moi ! En plus de ça, elle nous a retiré plus de 50 points en deux heures !<br>- - Je t'assure que non. Elle a juste dit que quand on passera nos ASPICS, personne ne sera là pour aider si on fait une boulette. Boxwith voulait prévenir qu'on devra se démerder tout seul c'est tout. _Expliqua le brun._  
>- - Je rêve ou tu la défends alors qu'elle t'a regardé comme Snape le faisait, avec son regard froid ?! Elle est pire que lui, je te dis !<br>- - Hermione, arrêtes c'est bon. Elle ne m'a regardé comme ça qu'une seule fois. Alors arrêtes s'il te plaît...

Harry se leva subitement du canapé, et monta dans son dortoir en se massant la nuque, laissant ses deux amis coïts.  
>Il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, pensif, puis finit par sortir un bout de parchemin, vierge de toute écriture, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure une phrase en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur le papier.<br>Harry la déplia silencieusement, et observa les différents noms qui s'affichèrent.  
><em>Albus Dumbledore<em> dans son bureau, faisant les cent pas, alors que _Gabriella Boxwith_ se dirigeait vers ce même bureau. Il leva un sourcil.  
>Pourquoi le directeur avait convoqué son professeur de potion juste avant le dîner...?<br>C'était étrange.

* * *

><p>Gabriella avançait lentement jusqu'à arriver à la statue d'un gryffon ailée, elle susurra un mot de passe complètement bidon du bout des lèvres, comme si elle trouvait ce mot de passe ridicule, ce qui devait probablement être le cas...<br>La statue tourna sur elle-même, et dévoila un escalier en spirale.  
>La jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air, appréhendant la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec le vieux fou.<br>Elle ne put cependant pas réfléchir plus, car elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Frappant doucement à la porte, elle entendit un léger "Entrez" s'élever derrière le battant.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer inconsciemment.  
><strong>Albus Dumbledore et ses foutus...<strong>

- - Un bonbon au citron ma chère ?

**Bonbons au citron...**  
>Gabriella tiqua silencieusement, déclina gentiment son offre et commença.<p>

- - Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le Directeur.  
>- - En effet. Vos cours se passent bien ? Les élèves ne sont pas trop mauvais avec vous ? Après tout, vous êtes nouvelle dans l'établissement, et beaucoup d'élèves ne sont pas très "tolérants" envers les potions. <em>S'enquit faussement Albus, les yeux pétillants de malice.<em>  
>- - Tout va très bien. Mes élèves se portent comme ils doivent se comporter. Ils sont attentifs, et font ce que je leur demande... <em>Avoua-t-elle, ne voyant pas réellement où il voulait en venir.<em>  
>- - J'ai appris la tragédie que vous avez traversé mon enfant. Travailler avec des enfants doit être dur pour vous. Je me demandais juste, si vous teniez le coup...<br>- - Je vous demande pardon ? De quelle genre de tragédie voulez-vous me parler Monsieur le Directeur ? _Grinça Gabriella, la gorge serrée._  
>- - Mais de la perte de votre enfant Miss Boxwith. Cela a dut être un choc très difficile à surmonter pour vous, quand vous l'avez appris.<p>

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux. Elle sentait son sang bouillonner de rage dans ses veines, et son regard émeraude s'humidifier brusquement.

Et les yeux de ce vieux fou qui pétillaient de malice, sans jamais s'arrêter... Il était content de son effet de surprise visiblement. Rappeler un aussi mauvais souvenir...  
>Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point, à ce moment précis, Gabriella adorerait le tuer doucement de ses propres mains, et voir son sang s'écouler lentement sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'en finir avec sa misérable vie.<br>Tentant de reprendre une respiration calme et contrôlée, ainsi que d'arrêter ses tremblements, elle menti parfaitement.

- - Je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux.  
>- - Oh bien ! Très bien.<br>- - ... Puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour Monsieur le Directeur...?  
>- Bien sûr, je vous écoute mon enfant, allez y.<p>

Gabriella ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et fit d'une voix froide et parfaitement contrôlée, malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues à tout moment.

- - Saviez-vous que... on a fait croire à une mère, que son fils était mort, il y a dix-huit ans de cela, alors même qu'elle venait d'accoucher, et qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir la couleur des yeux de son fils. Juste avant, qu'un médecin ne le sorte de la chambre, pour aller on ne sait où avec l'enfant, et qu'un autre médicomage arrive, pour mentir, à sa mère et à son père, en leur disant qu'il était mort. Le saviez-vous ?  
>- - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez très chère ! <em>S'offusqua-t-il, les yeux moins pétillants.<em>  
>- Vous mieux que personne pouvez le comprendre. Monsieur le Directeur.<p>

Le professeur de potion sortie du bureau sans laisser le temps de répondre au directeur, et se dirigea aussitôt vers les cachots pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans ses appartements, et laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Les mains tremblantes, et les larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues, Gabriella tentait de contrôler la rage qui montait progressivement en elle.<p>

Pourtant, elle s'était attendue à ce que ce dingue des bonbons au citron lui sorte ce genre de phrase sur son fils. Elle se l'était imaginée de nombreuses fois, se préparant au cas où cela arriverait.

Et ce fut le cas ce soir.

Elle s'était mentalement préparée à cette éventualité, mais quand Albus l'avait formulé, face à elle avec ses yeux pétillants, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées en miettes, et elle avait été au bord de craquer.

Ses yeux émeraudes étaient fixés sur un vase en porcelaine, elle se demanda si le briser l'aiderait à soulager un petit peu sa rage.  
>Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste pour détruire l'objet, valant des centaines de Gallions, un coup à sa porte retentit. Elle soupira, essuyant rageusement ses joues humides d'un brusque geste de la main et partie ouvrir la porte.<br>Là, elle tomba sur Severus.

- - C'est bizarre... Mais ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois là.  
>- - Je me trompe ou tu n'avais pas l'intention de venir dîner à la Grande Salle ? <em>Supposa Snape, les mains derrière le dos, et droit comme un piquet.<em>  
>- - Tu supposes bien Severus. Et j'imagine, que tu comptes sur moi, pour que j'y aille. Je me trompe ?<br>- - De toute évidence, non. Tu ne te trompes pas.  
>- - Je ne compte pas y aller. Je ne suis pas d'humeur là...<br>- - Tu y vas. Même si je dois te traîner par la peau du cou comme un vulgaire chaton inoffensif. _Lâcha Snape, en lui coupant la parole._  
>- - Un chaton inoffensif, moi ?! Tu divagues Severus !<p>

Gabriella sursauta brusquement quand Nox lui donna un léger coup de museau dans le bas du dos.  
>Il semblerait que cet animal ait décidé de la pousser à sortir de tout endroit qui pourrait servir de refuge à sa maîtresse.<p>

- - Tu vois, même ton familier est de mon avis. Alors ne discutes pas.

Severus tira son amie derrière lui, après qu'elle eut fermé la porte de ses appartements et ne la lâcha qu'en arrivant au bas des escaliers menant au Grand Hall de l'école.

**Bien** ! Elle n'avait pas le choix. Aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à elle, alors elle devait assister à ce dîner.

Ils montèrent les marches, traversèrent la Grande Salle pratiquement vide d'élèves, et s'installèrent à leur table, côte à côte, comme à chaque repas.  
>Ils attendirent ensuite patiemment que le festin arrive, et, balayant les arrivants, Gabriella plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de Potter, qui venait de faire son entrée, avec le reste de sa maison, et avec une rouquine agrippée à son bras.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry entra dans le Grande Salle avec Ginny accrochée à son bras.<br>Il n'en pouvait plus de cette fille. C'était limite, si elle n'était pas accrochée à lui H 24 !  
>Il parti s'asseoir à la table des Gryffons, la sangsue toujours à son bras, et regarda autour de lui quand il sentit un regard dans son dos.<br>Il tourna alors son visage vers la table des Serpentard, de l'autre côté de la salle, et s'étonna en voyant Malfoy le fixer, les sourcils froncés.

Harry crut un moment que le blond était jaloux de Ginerva, qui était accrochée à son bras. Mais c'était impossible !  
>Malfoy n'était pas jaloux... Si... ?<p>

Puis, il vit le regard orage se détourner de lui, pour se lever vers le plafond quand des dizaines de chouettes pointaient le bout de leur bec.  
>Sa chouette, blanche, qu'il avait renommée Hedwige, comme sa défunte amie morte au combat l'an passé, vola jusqu'à lui, et se posa sur son épaule.<br>Elle tenait une lettre, avec le blason des Malfoy. Ceci l'étonnait grandement. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la lettre lui était bien adressée.

_Salut gamin,_

_Ça__ doit te faire bizarre de recevoir cette lettre aujourd'hui, après tout, tu me crois mort depuis que j'ai traversé le Voile au Ministère._  
><em>Eh bien non ! Je suis vivant ! Depuis hier en tout cas. J'étais réellement mort, je t'assure gamin. Mais je ne sais pas... C'est étrange tout ce qui se passe tu ne trouves pas ?<em>  
><em>Et quand je te dirais qui m'a sorti du Voile, tu ne me croiras pas. Ou peut-être que si, on ne sait jamais.<em>  
><em>Enfin voilà, je serais à Poudlard demain.<em>  
><em>Ne dis rien à Dumbledore, il ne doit surtout pas savoir que je suis en vie, c'est très important Harry. Ne lui dis rien.<em>  
><em>Je t'expliquerais plus en détail demain après-midi, à 14 h pétante, près du lac noir.<em>

_Patmol_

Harry faillit tomber de son banc, il réprima un brusque sursaut et la chouette s'envola. Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur le visage d'Harry. L'information faisait petit à petit son chemin dans son esprit. Il était tellement heureux à cet instant. Son parrain était en vie !  
>Mais comme il le disait dans sa lettre, Dumbledore ne devait pas se douter quelque chose, alors il garda ce simple sourire sur le visage. Il le revoyait demain, et pourrait lui poser des questions lui-même.<p>

* * *

><p>Le hibou Grand Duc des Malfoy vola jusqu'à Gabriella, après avoir livré sa missive à Draco Malfoy, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber son masque de froideur en lisant son contenu. Elle donna un morceau de pain à l'animal, pris la lettre et décacheta le sceau des Malfoy, sans se rendre compte du sourire en coin de son collègue.<p>

Il savait quelque chose, que elle ne savait pas.

Gabriella commença sa lecture, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive en parcourant les lignes gracieusement écrites par le patriarche Malfoy.

_Chère Gabriella, (ou petite sœur, comme tu adorais tant que je t'appelle lorsque tu étais encore une enfant)_

Cette simple évocation de "petite sœur", fit sourire la jeune femme. Il est vrai que, depuis qu'elle connait les Malfoy, elle avait toujours été proche de Lucius et de Narcissa, grâce à son père, qui était ami avec les deux familles. Malfoy comme Black.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. C'était un soir de Décembre, la veille de Noël.

Avec son père, Gabriella avait été invité chez les Malfoy pour passer les fêtes. Elle devait avoir à peine 6 ans, et était une grande timide à cette époque. Ce jour-là, elle avait fait la rencontre de Lucius, qui lui, en avait 16. Il était donc en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas osé lui parler, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut avoué adorer faire des potions, qu'elle avait eu toute l'attention du blond sur elle.  
>Il l'avait prise sur ses genoux, et à partir de là, une grande amitié, proche de la fraternité, s'était créée entre eux.<br>Depuis, il avait toujours veillé sur elle, comme si elle faisait partie à part entière de sa famille.  
>Elle reprit sa lecture, un léger sourire le visage.<p>

_Si cette lettre te parvient aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'informer de quelque chose, qui te fera grandement plaisir._  
><em>Severus a dû te parler de mon projet concernant le Voile au Ministère.<em>  
><em>Je dois t'avouer que vouloir te rendre heureuse n'est pas une tâche facile, mais après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu as le droit au bonheur.<em>  
><em>Et te ramener celui qui a fait chavirer ton cœur est un premier pas pour te rendre ton bonheur volé.<em>

_Alors retrouves-moi ce soir, dans tes appartements après le dîner. Severus est venu te chercher pour cela. Ne soit pas en retard. Enfin, je doute que tu le sois._  
><em>Je te connais parfaitement bien Gabriella,<em>

_Bien à toi,_  
><em>Lucius Malfoy<em>

Gabriella relut les derniers mots de sa lettre jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin le sens de cette phrase :

_« Et te ramener celui qui a fait chavirer ton cœur est un premier pas pour te rendre ton bonheur volé.»_

Elle se leva à la hâte, manquant de faire sursauter Severus, pour se faire un chemin jusqu'aux cachots, tout en se retenant de ne pas courir entre les tables des élèves, la lettre comprimée contre son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriella arriva rapidement à ses appartements, et laissa un léger et doux rire nerveux franchir ses lèvres.<br>Devant elle se tenait un grand homme, aux cheveux bruns effleurant ses épaules. Avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux longues années.  
>Et son regard... Ce regard perdu entre le brun et le bleu.<p>

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et s'avança lentement vers lui. L'homme baissa le regard au fur et à mesure de son avancée, pour ainsi garder ses yeux rivés aux siens.  
>Son sourire se fit alors plus grand, et Gabriella ne put s'empêcher de tracer ses lèvres de son pouce, sa paume posée sur la joue rappeuse de son amant.<br>Elle murmura, les yeux brillants.

- - Tu m'as tellement manqué Sirius...  
>- - Hum... Je suis là vous savez.<p>

Lucius fit un léger signe de la main pour s'affirmer. Gabriella rougit vivement. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le visage et la présence de Black, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Lucius Malfoy était également présent.  
>Le blond reprit pourtant, un sourire sur les lèvres.<p>

- - Mais je vais vous laisser vous retrouver. Vous avez besoin d'être seuls, de vous redécouvrir... Alors, je vais vous laisser.  
>- - Merci Lucius. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis qu'on se connait. <em>Sourit Gabriella, sans quitter son amour, enfin de retour, des yeux.<em>

Lucius sourit un peu plus, appela son elfe de maison, et disparut dans un "pop" sonore, laissant les deux sorciers en tête à tête.

La jeune femme fixa les yeux mélangés entre le brun et le bleu de Sirius, qui finit par approcher ses lèvres des siennes pour poser un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres rosées qui lui avait tant manqué à lui aussi.  
>L'animagus se dirigea vers le canapé derrière lui, tirant Gabriella par la main afin qu'elle le suive dans son geste.<br>Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et plongea son visage dans son cou, alors qu'elle commençait à lui caresser les cheveux.

- - Plus rien ne nous séparera maintenant amour. J'en fais le serment.  
>- - Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe. Que tu sois vraiment là, vivant et avec moi... C'est trop beau pour être réel. <em>Susurra la brune.<em>  
>- - Mais je suis là, et je vais te le prouver...<p>

Sirius releva le visage vers le sien, embrassa cette bouche qu'il désirait tant.  
>Il mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure de sa fiancée, et celle-ci entre-ouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour laisser sa langue caresser celle de son amant.<p>

Les deux jumelles se redécouvrirent, provoquant des frissons de bien-être à leurs propriétaires.  
>Elles se touchèrent lentement, s'enlacèrent l'une avec l'autre, puis finirent par danser sensuellement ensemble, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, et ne s'étaient jamais quittées une seule fois.<p>

L'échange devint rapidement plus bestiale, et Gabriella laissa un gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
>Ce son avait tant manqué à Sirius, jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser désormais. Cette jeune femme était sienne. Ces sons qu'elle poussait, étaient pour lui. Ils étaient siens. A jamais.<p>

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les yeux voilés d'un plaisir qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas dissimuler à l'autre. Ils se sourirent, les joues et les lèvres rougies par le désir de se retrouver.

Dans un brusque élan de passion, Gabriella retira le tee-shirt de son amant, et fourra ses lèvres dans son cou, avant de descendre sur son torse, et de lécher, de mordre et d'embrasser cette peau qu'elle savait sensible.

Elle connaissait tous les points sensibles de son cher Sirius Black, et son torse était le premier point. Ses abdominaux, parfaitement bien dessinés étaient le second, et le troisième... le troisième était son membre dur.

Elle sourit contre sa peau, quand elle le sentit prendre une brusque inspiration. Gabriella savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, et elle en salivait d'avance.  
>Sirius n'était pas d'une nature patiente, c'est pour cela, que la seconde suivante, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus.<br>Collés l'un à l'autre. Transpirant le plaisir, le désir et l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Gabriella assise à califourchon sur lui, et lui le visage plongé dans sa poitrine.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer plongé ses lèvres dans cette poitrine. Point particulièrement sensible de sa fiancée.<p>

Sirius connaissait cette zone de sensibilité depuis leur première fois. Elle avait poussé un gémissement si érotique, qu'il avait senti son membre pulser dangereusement dans sa prison de toile, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Il se leva subitement, agrippant les cuisses nues de la jeune femme pour la garder contre lui, et releva les yeux avant de coller sauvagement sa bouche contre la sienne, pendant qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se maintenir.  
>Il se dirigea ensuite à l'aveugle dans la pièce, et finit par plaquer Gabriella contre un mur, tout en ravivant sa bouche d'un baiser brûlant, humide, et foutrement excitant pour eux.<p>

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et Gabriella laissa l'une de ses mains glisser le long du torse de son amant, pour atteindre le membre déjà dur et gonflé de désir, et elle commença un lent et long va-et-vient, tout en mordillant la langue de Sirius, qui lâcha un râle de plaisir.

Il la maintint d'un bras, puissant et fort, et quitta ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou, et mordiller cette peau si tendre et douce à ses yeux.  
>Sa main désormais libre, fit son chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de sa fiancée. Et se délecta du soupir qu'elle laissa passer, quand il taquina ce point si sensible des femmes.<br>Il gémit plus franchement, quand elle accéléra le geste sur son membre, déjà fièrement tendu.

Il finit par introduire un doigt en elle, lui faisant pousser un cri de pur extase. Rapidement suivit par un deuxième, Sirius commença un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre sa chair.

Abandonnant tout mouvements sur le sexe de son amant, Gabriella souffla, la respiration erratique.

- - Putain Sirius...! Je te jure... que si tu ne me prends pas maintenant... je te tue !  
>- - A tes ordres...<p>

A ces mots, le brun retira ses doigts, provoquant un soupir de frustration à la jeune femme, qui se coupa vite dans sa gorge, quand il la pénétra d'un simple mouvement du bassin.

Sirius la décolla du mur, et se dirigea vers la chambre, dont la porte était grande ouverte, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, toujours en elle.

Elle ondula légèrement les hanches, et gémit sensuellement quand il donna un puissant coup de rein.  
>Posant ses mains sur son torse, elle le força à s'allonger sur le dos, embrassa son cou, puis son menton pour finalement gagner ses lèvres.<p>

Un véritable ballet de soupirs, de gémissements et de cris de plaisir s'empara des appartements du professeur de potion.  
>Le cri ultime de l'extase résonna dans la chambre, et Sirius se libéra en elle après qu'elle ait joui son plaisir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriella s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, secouée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Son visage se soulevait au rythme de la respiration chaotique de Sirius, qui souriait comme un bienheureux.<br>Il l'était sûrement, ou non.  
>Il devait être au septième ciel, comme Gabriella en ce moment même.<p>

La jeune femme embrassa la peau perlée de sueur de son fiancé, et caressa son torse du bout de l'index. Elle releva ses perles d'émeraude sur le visage de Sirius, et murmura, la main sur sa joue.

- Tu es ma vie Sirius...  
>- Alors dans ce cas... <em>Il lui prit doucement sa main, lui en baisa le dos, et plongea son regard bleuté-brun dans le sien.<em> Je te le redemande une deuxième fois, Gabriella Boxwith, me ferais-tu l'honneur, d'accepter ma demande en mariage ?  
>- Mille fois oui... Sirius Black...<p>

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans son lit au couleur de Gryffondor, Harry relisait la lettre que lui avait envoyé son parrain. Il avait été surpris au début, mais maintenant tellement heureux.<br>Sa seule famille, c'était Sirius. Et après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il allait enfin le retrouver.  
>Le brun espérait qu'il n'avait pas rêver, et que ceci était la réalité.<br>Puis il repensa au dîner dans la Grande Salle, quand il était entré avec Ginny scotchée à son bras, jusqu'à lui couper la circulation sanguine dans son membre supérieur gauche. En fait, il repensait surtout au regard orageux du fils Malfoy.  
>Harry avait cru, un court instant que Draco était jaloux...<p>

**Draco ?! Putain, depuis quand je pense à Draco, et non pas à Malfoy... Merde...**

Il soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage avant de prendre la carte des Maraudeurs. Il la déplia, et murmura la formule permettant de voir les noms et les pièces du château.  
>Personne dans les couloirs, même pas Rusard.<br>Il regarda tout, passant de la plus haute tour jusqu'aux cachots. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le nom de son parrain : Sirius Black.  
>Il ne rêvait pas, cela le rendait tellement heureux sur le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise où il était en tout cas.<br>L'étiquette de son nom était entrelacée à celle de Gabriella Boxwith. Peut-être qu'il se connaissait, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme était partie précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Harry l'avait vu se retenir de courir. Il avait même remarqué le sourire, pas si voyant pourtant, de deux autres personnes.  
>Draco Malfoy, et Severus Snape. Ils l'avaient tous les deux suivi du regard quand elle avait quitté la Grande Salle.<br>Le jeune Gryffondor était convaincu qu'ils connaissaient Boxwith, d'avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas plus longtemps sur ses réflexions, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti de son dortoir, en laissant sa carte ouverte, sur le bord de son lit.

Il s'engouffra dans le dédale de couloir, et se dirigea jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. La plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Il s'assit contre la rembarde, au sol, et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé la carte dans son dortoir et jura vulgairement des obscénités.

- - Surveilles ton langage Potter.

**... Mais PUTAIN... Pourquoi faut-il que Dra... Malfoy soit-là ?!** Pesta intérieurement Harry, avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?  
>- - Je peux m'asseoir ? <em>Demanda l'aristocrate.<em>  
>- - ... Quoi ?!<p>

Harry crut qu'il était en plein rêve... euh non ! En plein cauchemar, alors qu'il vit le blond lever les yeux au ciel, et s'asseoir à côté de lui sans avoir reçu de réponse, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Le blond fixa un point invisible face à lui, et soupira.

- - Je t'ai connu plus éloquent Potty... Et plus rapide d'esprit aussi.  
>- - Je te le répète une dernière fois Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<br>- - Juste te parler. Entre ennemis, ça se fait. Alors Potter, j'ai appris par mon père que ton parrain était en vie. Tu dois être content, tu retrouves ta famille.  
>- - ... En quoi cela te concerne ? Tu t'intéresses à ma vie maintenant... Depuis quand ?<br>- - Je me suis toujours intéressé à la vie du Survivant voyons ! _Répliqua Draco, un sourcil levé._  
>- - ... Je n'ai été qu'un pion Malfoy. Un putain de pion dans une putain de guerre de mes deux. <em>Pesta le brun, les dents serrées.<em> Un putain de pion manipulé par un malade des citrons.  
>- - Malade des citrons... J'aurais dit le glucosé, mais c'est bien aussi. Dis, tu crois qu'il a mis quelque chose dedans pour qu'il en propose à tout le monde à chaque fois qu'on va dans son bureau ?<br>- - Je le crois pas. J'en suis sûr ! Boxwith a même été convoquée avant le repas, je suis certain qu'il lui en a proposé un...  
>- - Tu sais pourquoi elle a été convoquée ? <em>Demanda sérieusement Malfoy.<em>  
>- - Non. Je devrais ? Malfoy, tu es sûr que ça va ?<br>- - Ouais ouais ça va Harry, t'inquiète pas pour moi... _Murmura le blond, avant de faire les gros yeux._

Harry déglutit difficilement. Malfoy venait de l'appeler _Harry_...  
>C'était définitif. Il était en train de <em>rêver<em>. Non ! En train de faire un _cauchemar_. Tout a fait, un cauchemar. Un malheureux, et affreux cauchemar...  
>Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite contre sa poitrine ?! Il avait l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de son thorax...<p>

Le regard émeraude d'Harry finit par se poser sur le blond, qui détourna directement les yeux. Alors comme ça, il l'observait.  
>C'était bon à savoir.<p>

Le brun se racla la gorge, faisant fi de ce qu'il avait entendu, et demanda.

- - Tu la connais ?  
>- - Je connais qui ?<br>- - Le Professeur Boxwith, tu la connais avoue.  
>- - Eh bien, dis-le à personne hein, je ne suis pas censé le dire à qui que ce soit, mais bon... En fait, elle est ma marraine. Et, quand j'étais petit, j'étais toujours en train de m'amuser avec Nox. <em>Avoua Draco, les yeux dans le vague.<em>  
>- - Tu as de la chance... Toi, tu étais, et es, aimé au moins. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu cette chance moi. <em>Soupira le brun.<em>  
>- - Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Tu n'as pas eu tout ce que tu souhaitais ? Ils ne voulaient pas t'offrir tes caprices... Potter ? <em>S'enquit le blond, en voyant la mine d'Harry se décomposer.<em>  
>- - Ils me détestaient. Et me déteste encore d'ailleurs. J'étais un monstre pour eux. Ils me traitaient comme un elfe de maison. Et encore, je suis sûr qu'un elfe de maison est mieux traiter. Putain, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de tuer mon oncle ! Et mon cousin... qui s'était amusé à créer le jeu "la chasse au Harry".<br>- - Putain merde, moi qui croyais que tu avais tout ce que tu voulais. Que tu avais la vie d'un parfait petit gamin pourri gâté et capricieux.  
>- - Je suis le Survivant, Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais vécu... J'ai toujours survécu. Il y a des jours, je me demande comment ça aurait été si mes parents étaient encore en vie... J'en ai assez de vivre Draco, parce que je vis pour les autres, pas pour moi.<br>- - Alors tu es venu ici pour quoi ? Pour sauter ?  
>- - Non. C'est le seul endroit où je peux vraiment être moi. Pas Harry Potter le Survivant, celui-qui a vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir. Mais juste Harry...<br>- - Dans ce cas. Je suis ravi de rencontrer le vrai Harry.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensant que Malfoy se foutait de lui, puis tourna le regard vers le sien.  
>Il ne trouva aucune trace de moquerie, aucune trace de mauvaise fois. Non. Juste de la sincérité.<br>C'était bien la première fois que Draco était sincère avec lui, et il espérait que ce ne soit pas la dernière.  
>Le brun soupira, massant son avant-bras.<p>

- - Je vais voir Sirius demain...  
>- - Ouais je sais. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était à Poudlard, ce soir. Il retrouve quelqu'un. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ton parrain et Severus ne sont pas ennemis. Ils ne le sont plus depuis longtemps.<br>- - La dernière fois que je les ai vu ensemble, Remus a été obligé de se placer entre eux pour éviter qu'ils se sautent à la gorge... _S'étonna Harry, un sourcil levé._  
>- - Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Il faut t'en méfier, Potter. Les apparences ne sont pas toujours la vraie facette d'une personne. La preuve, je n'ai jamais été réellement moi-même depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Je ne suis moi qu'avec ma famille, ou mes amis, et encore... Ou même maintenant avec toi.<br>- - Tu veux dire que j'ai en face de moi, le vrai Draco Malfoy ? Pas le petit merdeux qui m'insulte à chaque fois que tu me croises dans un couloir ?  
>- - Tu as tout compris. Là, je suis le vrai Draco. Pas le merdeux. Et c'est le vrai Malfoy, qui te proposes son amitié.<p>

Draco se leva, sous le regard surpris du brun, et lui tendit sa main.  
>Harry hésita quelques secondes, s'attendant à un piège de la part de Malfoy, et finit par l'accepter. Il se releva avec son aide.<p>

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, main dans la main, en appréciant tous eux le contact de la peau de l'autre.  
>Le cœur d'Harry eut un raté alors qu'il pensait : <strong>Ah bah nan... C'est pas un cauchemar... C'est un putain de beau rêve...<strong>

Ils finirent par se séparer, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Malfoy fut le premier à amorcer un pas en arrière pour partir.  
>Harry le rattrapa par la manche de son pull.<p>

- - Je te ramène si tu veux. Au cas où Rusard serait dans les couloirs. Il est plus de minuit après tout, et tu as fini ta ronde depuis pas mal de temps. Enfin... Je te le propose juste.  
>- Ok, mais si on se fait choper, je dis tout de suite que c'est de ta faute. <em>Sourit le blond. Un vrai sourire, pas le sourire narquois.<em>  
>- ... Sympa. Mais on ne se fera pas choper. Fais-moi confiance.<br>- Bah c'est bien ce qui... m'inquiète... _Harry lui montra sa cape d'invisibilité, et Draco serra les dents. _Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Harry sourit un peu plus, et passa sa cape au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
>Maintenant invisibles aux yeux de tous, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent aux cachots, afin que Draco puisse rentrer dans sa chambre, et laisser la cape à Harry, au cas où celui-ci ne voudrait pas rentrer dans son dortoir tout de suite. (NDB = ELLE EST HARRY LA CAPE ! NDA... Je sais chou XD, mais on ne sait jamais, Ils auraient très bien pu aller ailleurs... la salle sur demande par exemple... Elle fait de très bon lit... *sors*)<p>

Le brun laissa donc son nouvel ami partir après une poignée de main amicale, et se rendit à son propre dortoir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il garderait cette soirée pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois. Il était plutôt d'humeur guillerette ce matin, et il descendait prendre le déjeuner, puisqu'il était midi passée.<br>Apparemment, Ron avait bien essayé de le réveiller pour le petit-déjeuné, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse d'éveil venant du brun, alors il avait abandonné.

Une fois assis à sa table, en face de ses deux meilleurs amis, le brun leva un sourcil en les voyant le dévisager.

- Quoi ?  
>- Tu étais où cette nuit Harry ? Je t'ai entendu rentrer dans le dortoir et il était plus de deux heures du matin. <em>Demanda Ron.<em>  
>- Je me promenais, comme tous les soirs Ron. Tu sais bien que j'ai des problèmes d'insomnie. Vous le savez tous les deux. <em>Répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés.<em>  
>- Harry, où étais-tu ?<br>- Mais je viens de te le dire Hermione ! Je me baladais dans les couloirs.  
>- Avec la fouine ?! Tu te fous de nous ?! <em>Cracha le rouquin, en posant la carte des Maraudeurs sur la table.<em>  
>- Mais de quoi tu parles Ronald ? <em>S'enquit Hermione, en fixant à tour de rôle les deux garçons.<em>  
>- Harry était avec Malfoy cette nuit, voilà de quoi je parle ! Je vous ai vu sur la carte.<br>- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je traîne avec Malfoy ?! Vous êtes toujours en train de vous plaindre tous les deux. Hermione à cause de Boxwith, et toi à cause de Malfoy, mais merde à la fin, il faut vous calmer là ! La guerre est finie, il est temps de tourner la page ! Putain ! Vous faites vraiment chier. _Lâcha Harry, avant de se lever brusquement de sa place, sous le regard noir de Ron. Il reprit avant que Ginny ne le suive hors de la Grande Salle._ Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute Ginerva !  
>- Mais Harry attends !<p>

Ginerva n'obtint aucune réponse de la part d'Harry, et ne remarqua pas le regard noir posé sur son dos, appartenant à trois personnes. Toutes trois de la maison Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry pesta silencieusement, assis au bord du lac noir. Il était un peu moins de 14 h, et le brun attendait patiemment la venue de Sirius.<br>Il n'arrivait pas encore réellement à imaginer ce qu'il se passait.  
>D'abord une lettre de son parrain, et cette nuit sa nouvelle amitié avec Draco...<br>Ce simple souvenir avec le blond lui rendit le sourire. Il ignorait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, mais il se sentait bien avec Malfoy.  
>Il ne s'était pas frappé, pas lancé de sorts, et ils s'étaient même confiés l'un à l'autre ! Même sa dispute avec ses amis n'arrivait pas à lui foutre le moral en l'air.<br>Non en fait, il comprenait maintenant le sens de la phrase qu'avait voulu dire le blond, cette nuit-là, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. "_Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Il faut t'en méfier Potter._"  
>Oui, les apparences sont toujours trompeuses, il s'en rendait compte désormais.<p>

Puisque derrière le regard froid, hautain et arrogant de Malfoy se tenait en fait un garçon gentil, amical, et protecteur envers les gens qu'il appréciait, et particulièrement envers sa famille.

Harry ferma les yeux, et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Il resta comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un "ronronnement" retentisse à ses oreilles.  
>Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-museau, avec Nox. La panthère de Boxwith, qui semblait aimer regarder le jeune homme.<p>

Le brun se redressa lentement, assis sur le sol, regarda autour de lui, et s'étonna quand le félin posa sa tête sur ses genoux.  
>Une voix le fit sursauter.<p>

- - Il a l'air de t'apprécier, gamin.

Le dit gamin leva les yeux vers la source de la voix, et rencontra l'air souriant et moqueur de Sirius. Nox releva la tête à ce moment-là, et se frotta contre les jambes du grand brun, qui s'agenouilla pour lui caresser la tête, juste derrière les oreilles.  
>Il aida ensuite son filleul à se relever, et l'étreignit dans une puissante accolade.<p>

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, et s'assirent tous les deux face au lac noir. La bête noire revint se coller à Harry, qui haussa un sourcil, alors que Nox cherchait ses caresses.

- - Il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement, et cherche rarement le contact des gens qu'il ne connait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a chez toi qui lui plait autant. _Sourit le revenant._  
>- - Je ne sais pas. Mes yeux peut-être... <em>Supposa Harry, avant de caresser la tête de l'animal, posée sur ses genoux.<em> Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant...?  
>- - C'est flou, mais je me suis réveillé chez les Malfoy. J'ai été un peu surpris au début... Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de tout. J'étais un peu dans le coltard avec tout ça.<br>- - Tu es tout le temps dans le brouillard, espèce de sale clébard ! _Fit une voix froide dans leur dos._  
>- - Tiens, Servilus !<br>- - Vous n'allez pas vous sauter à la gorge hein...? _Intervint Harry, en se remettant sur ses jambes, malgré les grognements de mécontentement de Nox, qui venait de perdre son oreiller humain._

En réponse, Sirius sourit. Silencieux. Snape aborda un léger rictus sarcastique au coin des lèvres, reprit la parole, et perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Le Directeur veut vous voir, M. Potter.  
>- Pourquoi ? <em>S'enquit le jeune homme, alors que le fauve se mit à grogner brusquement à l'évocation du Directeur.<em>  
>- Je l'ignore, il m'a juste demandé de venir vous trouver. Cependant, j'ignore comment, mais il ne sait pas que votre parrain est ici, alors essayez de paraître... seul, ou perdu. <em>Proposa Snape, lançant un regard à Nox, qui se calma aussitôt.<em>

Harry acquiesça, lança un dernier à Sirius et à son professeur de défense, avant de se rendre au bureau du directeur.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme frappa un coup à la porte, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement.<br>Il remarqua Albus Dumbledore, assis à son bureau, et celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à lui, sur la chaise devant le bureau. Le brun hésita quelques secondes, puis finit par s'exécuter.

- - Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?  
>- - Je vais bien Monsieur.<br>- - Un bonbon au citron mon garçon ? _Proposa le directeur._

**Je crois qu'il devient dingue avec ses bonbons au citron lui... **Pensa le brun, sans montrer une seule expression sur le visage.  
>Il sentit brusquement une pression sur ses barrières mentales. Il utilisait la légillimancie contre lui maintenant... On aura tout vu. Pourtant, Harry repoussa ses assauts sans problèmes, et fit comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il serrait intérieurement les poings.<p>

- - Non merci Professeur... Vous vouliez me voir ?  
>- - En effet. Je dois te prévenir de certaines choses, Harry.<br>- - Je vous écoute Professeur.  
>- - Bien. J'ai su que tu t'étais rapproché de Draco Malfoy récemment. Pour tout te dire Harry, il faudrait que tu te méfies.<br>- - Vous voulez que je me méfie de Malfoy ? Pourquoi ? Il est bien le seul à ne pas me juger en tant que _Survivant_, ou _Sauveur du monde Sorcier_. _Avoua le brun, en détournant le regard des yeux pétillants de son directeur._  
>- - Certaines personnes te veulent toujours du mal Harry. N'oublies pas que Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, est un Mangemort. Il peut très bien se servir de son fils pour pouvoir t'atteindre. Même certaines personnes présentes dans le château peuvent te vouloir du mal. Alors sois prudent, quand tu es seul avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, ou mal.<br>- - Vous voulez parler du professeur Boxwith, Professeur ?  
>- - Tu as quelque chose à me dire sur elle, Harry ? T'as-t-elle dit quelque chose que tu pourrais qualifier de suspect ? <em>Questionna le vieux mordu des citrons, les yeux de plus en plus pétillants.<em>  
>- - Non Professeur. Elle me traite comme quelqu'un de normal, comme les autres élèves. Vous pensez qu'elle me veut du mal Monsieur ?<br>- - Je l'ignore Harry. Elle peut être gentille avec toi, sans t'apprécier. C'est pour cela que je te demande de rester sur tes gardes quand tu es seul avec Gabriella. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Alors méfies-toi, mon garçon.  
>- - Oui Professeur. Je peux y aller...?<br>- - Bien sûr Harry !

Harry observa une dernière fois le directeur avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
>Il soupira et se dirigea à nouveau vers le lac noir, quand il aperçut Malfoy discuter avec quelqu'un, près des portes du château. Il leva un sourcil, et s'approcha silencieusement pour ne pas les déranger.<br>Draco discutait avec Snape. Il avait plutôt l'air de se faire réprimander en fait, quand on regardait bien.

Puis Harry se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière, comme tiré par son pull vers les escaliers menant aux cachots.  
>Le brun baissa alors les yeux, et fixa l'opportun qui le poussait désormais vers les sous-sols.<br>Nox... Le félin le poussait vers les cachots.  
>A ce moment-là, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la bête, mais il se laissa pourtant conduire. Il se sentait étrangement en confiance avec Nox.<p>

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvait depuis bien longtemps. Un sentiment de sécurité.

* * *

><p><em>... A suivre...<em>

* * *

><p>Comment était ce troisième chapitre ? A la hauteur de votre attente j'espère :)<p>

Je suis plutôt contente de moi pour tout vous dire. Près de **10 pages word **! * ... oui applaudi... personne d'autre ne le fera pour toi de toute façon...* Merci pour cette... intervention... pas nécessaire du tout... Je m'en serais passée volontiers.

BREF ! Alors, ce petit rapprochement entre Ryry et Dray, soulève des questions sur les apparences n'est-ce pas ?  
>Eh bien, c'est la trame du prochain chapitre. Même si cela sera plus traité dans le cinquième chapitre, actuellement en cours d'écriture.<p>

Oh ! Et le lemon présent ici, ne risque pas d'être le dernier ! Je le précise maintenant ! *juste au cas où, ils ont vu le rating M tu sais... Et ils savent qu'avec toi, c'est souvent pour une raison de sexe... peut-être pas pour **_Fuck you,_** actuellement en écriture, qui ne sera pas SEULEMENT porté sur le sexe, mais bon...* ... -3-

So ! The next chapter is : **It's a threat ?! **Notre chère Gabriella, va se faire menacer d'une manière bien dissimulé, mais très clair pour elle...

Voilà... Bonne soirée ! :) (Ou bonne journée ! :) )


	5. It's a threat ?

**Bonjour ! **( ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est chez vous...)

**Alors ! **Au menu aujourd'hui, après une heure de colle mercredi, qui m'a permis de prendre un peu d'avance sur le chapitre 5... Oui j'ai été collée... *se tape la tête contre les touches de l'ordinateur, sans rien écrire... Pratique le mode veille, n'est-ce pas ?* ... Pas d'autre commentaire.

DONC ! Je disais, au menu aujourd'hui, le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction ! Qui touche à sa fin... *... Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Elle...!* Je plaisante, bien évidemment ! Cette fiction n'est pas finie, et pour cause, Harry et Draco n'ont pas encore *BIP*

Hum hum... Désolée pour le petit BIP, c'est ma conscience qui vient de lâcher, je reprend.

Le quatrième chapitre arrive en ce vendredi soir, comme une bénédiction peut-être. * pas si sûr ça hein...* Ah bah nan, elle vient de revenir... ENFIN BREF !

Je remercie ma petite chérie **Trafdelux **! Comme toujours, pour sa correction, et ses... idées et réactions toujours très instructives, ou... perverses ! Mais je t'aime quand même chou ! X3

**Ensuite**, remerciement à toutes ces petites reviews qui me font très plaisir, notamment de une personne. Les FILLES, nous accueillons depuis quelques heures sur cette fiction : **LemonTreeS **! Bienvenu jeune homme !  
>Oui mesdames, un HOMME ! Avec une... *CALMOS POR FAVOR!* Avec une passion pour les Drarry, si tu penses à autre chose, chère conscience, ce n'est point à cause de moi... -.- * ... J'ai compris... Je la ferme.*<p>

Voilà voilà, vient après, **stormtrooper2**, qui comprend tout, tout de suite, et qui se pose des questions sur le déroulement de l'histoire, et ça ! J'adore ! :) Merci beaucoup ! **elodidine** également ! Qui apprécie mon lemon... XD N'est-ce pas **LemonTreeS **? x) D'ailleurs, ton "chaud patate" m'a achevée... XD  
>Je remercie aussi <strong>kimykymi<strong>, qui laisse une petite trace de son passage :)

J'apprécie énormément ! :)

Voilà, pour ça c'est fait :) Maintenant, je fais repasser le message, j'apprécierais beaucoup que le petit groupe intitulé "Favoris" ( soit ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favori) mette une petite review, car je le redis,votre avis compte ! Et peut aussi permettre de m'améliorer ! :)  
>J'ai tout dis je crois... AH NON !<p>

**NDA **: **85 FOLLOWS ! **Non pas de position aujourd'hui... * Merlin... -.- *

Allez, on se calme, on remercie encore une fois les petits revieweur, et on dit :

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>..<strong>

**Chapitre IV : It's a threat ?**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

15 Octobre 1998

..

La rentrée s'était faite un mois auparavant. Tous les élèves avaient repris leurs habitudes dans l'école depuis, et certains préjugés restaient intacts.  
>Notamment entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Les guerres entre eux allaient de bon train, sous les regards froids de plusieurs professeurs, qui commençaient réellement à en avoir assez de ses enfantillages.<p>

Pourtant, jamais une insulte ne sortait de la bouche des deux princes des maisons ennemies. Non, depuis plus de trois semaines, Potter et Malfoy ne s'insultaient plus, et se retrouvaient à parler ensemble comme des amis, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.  
>Ils se lançaient toujours de nombreuses pics, comme avant, au début de leur "amitié", mais maintenant, ils ne faisaient que rigoler ensemble.<p>

C'était au plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Lui qui pensait qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir une conversation normale plus de deux minutes. Le brun commençait à chérir ces moments passés avec le blond.

En même pas un mois, ils avaient déjà partagés tant de fou rire. Tant de secrets difficles à révéler.

Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Le Gryffondor s'était éloigné des rouge et or, il leur avait découvert une nouvelle facette. Une facette invisible, qu'il avait vu à la rentrée pourtant, mais il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup. Ce devait être la rentrée qui lui avait fait voir et croire à cette face cachée. Mais non, il ne s'était pas trompé, les rouge et or étaient bien froids. Et manipulateur, comme Dumbledore.

Assis près du vide, les jambes se balançant dans le néant sous lui, Harry attendait Draco. Le blond n'avait pas encore fini sa ronde, mais ce n'était pas grave, il pouvait l'attendre sans problème. Cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
>Il laissa ses yeux émeraude se fermer en silence, la douce brise de l'automne lui caressant le visage.<br>Un bruit de tissus à ses côtés, lui fit relever la tête. Le brun se perdit alors dans les deux lacs mercure de son ami Serpentard.

- - Désolé du retard... Il y avait Weasel et Granger dans les couloirs. Ils semblaient te chercher...  
>- - Tu parles. Ils veulent plutôt m'éloigner de toi oui. Ils arrêtent pas de se plaindre, c'est chiant ! <em>Ronchonna Harry.<em>  
>- - Je veux bien te croire. Ils m'ont renvoyé à la gueule ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre... <em>Murmura le blond, le regard perdu dans le vide.<em>  
>- - Ce n'était pas de ta faute Dray... Tu le sais. Et puis, Hermione n'est plus comme avant. Oh, et elle déteste ta marraine !<br>- - Elle aussi ! Gabriella n'aime pas grand monde de toute façon. A part ma famille, Severus et Sirius, peu de gens savent ce qu'elle a traversé. Mais elle m'a donné la permission de te parler de quelque chose. Le seul truc, c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire...  
>- - Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi gêné Draco, tu en es limite inquiétant... <em>S'étonna le brun, un sourcil levé.<em>  
>- - Bein c'est que c'est compliqué comme histoire... C'est ma mère qui m'en a parlé dans une lettre, et j'en ai parlé à Gabriella. Elle s'est braquée d'un coup, je l'ai senti. Je la connais par cœur... et bon, elle m'a dit que je pouvais t'en parler. Pas forcément dans les détails... Mais...<br>- - Je t'écoute Dray...

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir face à ce qu'il allait lui révéler, et il ne voulait pas lui cacher. Parce que c'était peut-être son histoire aussi...

Il finit par tourner le regard sur le brun, qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

Il se mit à parler au bout de cinq minutes de silence.

- - Il y a dix-huit ans, Gabriella et Sirius ont eu un enfant. Les médicomages leur ont fait croire qu'il était mort né. Ils sont tous sortis, et mon père m'a appris qu'un des médecins avait emmené leur bébé à trois personnes. Il était en pleine forme... La seule chose que Gabriella avait pu voir avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent loin d'elle, c'était ses yeux. Les mêmes que les siens. Les mêmes que les tiens, Harry. Severus m'a dit que Lily Evans, ta mère, était stérile...  
>- - ... Attends... Tu es en train de me dire, si j'ai bien compris, que le bébé que les médicomages ont emmené, c'était moi et qu'ils m'ont donné à James et Lily ? Mais Sirius aurait vu ça ! Enfin, si ma mère... Si Lily était stérile, elle n'aurait pas eu de ventre. Et c'est ce qu'il y a sur les photos de l'album. Elle, enceinte de moi... <em>Rétorqua Harry, de plus en plus paumé.<em>  
>- - Tu es né le 31 juillet 1980. Il est né le 31 juillet 1980. Evans portait un <em>Glamour<em>, Harry... Je te jure que je ne te mens pas, je n'oserais pas te faire ça. Ce serait horrible de ma part, et les Serpentard ne sont pas des menteurs. Gabriella a été détruite après ça... Et quand Sirius a passé le Voile il y a deux ans, elle n'a plus osé quitté son manoir... Elle a recommencé à le quitter juste pour venir ici, parce que nous lui avons forcé la main. Elle est aussi têtue que toi ! Si vous avez bien un truc en commun, c'est ça... Sinon, elle ne serait jamais sortie. On voyait bien qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver dehors sans personne avec elle.  
>- - Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire... C'est avec elle que je devrais parler de ça, et avec Sirius. Pourquoi on m'aurait menti ? <em>Demanda le brun, le regard perdu.<em>  
>- - Je ne sais pas Ry', mais... Black t'aime comme son propre fils... Père m'a dit qu'il hésitait encore à lui en parler, parce que ton parrain et ton "père" n'étaient plus réellement ami, quand tu es né. Beaucoup de monde ont menti, d'autres ont tenté de sauvegarder un masque. Black et ton soit-disant père étaient en froid depuis la fin de leur septième année, depuis que Sirius sortait avec Gabriella en fait... Et pour tout te dire, ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour fou entre Lily et elle. Au contraire, elles se détestaient...<br>- - Comment Boxwith a su qu'elle était stérile ? Comment elle a su que Lily ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant ?  
>- - C'est une Serpentard, et elle a des sources. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a lancé ce regard noir quand tu lui as dit ton nom de famille. Qui n'est pas le tien apparemment...<p>

Draco s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, et sursauta quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il baissa les yeux, et remarqua une masse de cheveux corbeaux.

Harry avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il semblait tellement épuisé par la tournure des événements et de sa vie.  
>Puis la mâchoire crispée, il souffla lentement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.<p>

- - Je veux l'entendre d'elle... Je veux qu'elle me le dise elle-même. Et si... si je portais un _Glamour_ ? Dray, je ne veux pas espérer quelque chose qui n'est pas réel. Je ne veux pas être déçu encore une fois. J'ai fait confiance à trop de gens, et maintenant, les masques tombent.  
>- - Alors allons lui parler. Elle ne dort pas encore. Et non, tu ne te défileras pas.<p>

Harry regarda Draco, de ses yeux trop verts. Complètement ahuri, alors que le blond se levait gracieusement avant de prendre la main de son ami pour le relever.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la tour d'Astronomie, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

* * *

><p>- - Mais putain elle était stérile ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne peux pas rester calme Severus !<p>

Gabriella commençait réellement à péter une durite. Si elle ne savait pas contrôler sa magie, ses appartements seraient réduit en cendre depuis au moins une heure.  
>Elle revenait d'une entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore, le malade qui sert de directeur à cette école. Et il l'avait implicitement menacé si elle s'approchait trop du gamin Potter.<br>Gamin Potter qui n'est PAS un Potter !

_FLASH BACK_

_Le professeur de potions venait d'être convoquée par Dumbledore, concernant un sujet important. Harry James Potter._  
><em>Elle n'avait pas saisie la raison de sa requête au début, quand il lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau.<em>

_Étrangement__, ce soir-là, Albus ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle voulait un bonbon au citron... De toute façon, elle aurait décliné l'offre, et aurait très bien pu lui faire avaler tout le sucre qu'il y avait dans son bureau._  
><em>Mais les mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait tout de suite mis sur le bon chemin.<em>

_- - Ne vous approchez pas du garçon Miss Boxwith._  
><em>- - Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur le Directeur ? <strong>Grogna Gabriella, sur la défensive.<strong>_  
><em>- - Je sais pourquoi vous avez accepté de venir, pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher de lui. Ce serait mieux pour vous.<em>  
><em>- - C'est une menace ?<em>  
><em>- - Un avertissement.<em>  
><em>- - Vous savez quoi, votre avertissement, vous pouvez vous le carrer bien profond. On m'a menti pendant dix-huit ans, maintenant j'ai appris la vérité. Et je vais me faire une joie de vous détruire, vous et votre réputation de grand-père gâteux. Retenez bien ces mots Albus : Menacez-moi, autant que vous voulez, je vous dirais toujours la même chose. Allez vous faire foutre.<em>

_A peine avait-elle fini ses mots, qu'elle avait déjà quitté le bureau pour rejoindre les cachots et ses appartements._  
><em>Elle tournait en rond, faisant les cents pas, quand Severus rentra sans frapper, accompagné de Sirius. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard, et là, ils tentèrent de comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme.<em>

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- - Gabriella, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
>- - Le putain de citronné m'a menacé de je ne sais quoi. Et je voyais bien à ses putains d'yeux pétillants que ça l'excitait de me voir comme ça. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait se carrer ses menaces où je pense.<br>- - Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de faire ça, Boxwith... Et il faut que tu te calmes... _Tenta Snape, en s'asseyant à son aise sur le canapé._

Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de Nox dans les appartements. L'animal avait l'habitude de se planquer quand sa maîtresse était dans cet état. Il était peut-être son familier, mais même lui, dans des cas comme celui-ci, était incapable de la calmer. Alors, il devait être devant la porte de ses appartements. Peut-être...  
>Un vase en porcelaine se brisa soudainement, faisant sursauter Black et Severus, qui ne s'attendaient pas à un extrême pareil.<p>

- - Mais putain elle était stérile ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne peux pas rester calme Severus !

Là, elle commençait à perdre le contrôle. Elle cracha brusquement, le regard haineux.

- - Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit NOTRE fils que ce merdeux aux bonbons au citron, Evans et Potter prennent ?! Et pas un autre ! Pourquoi la merde tombe toujours sur moi ?! Franchement, le premier qui me dit que Lily Evans, née-moldu de Gryffondor, était un ange tombé du ciel, je l'étripe de mes propres mains. Evans me détestait. Potter me détestait. Dumbledore, on n'en parle même pas. Pourquoi déjà, juste parce que j'ai protégé un premier année de Serpentard, quand ce connard de Potter a fait une blague, qui a très mal tourné pour ses fesses d'ailleurs. Alors quoi de mieux que de prendre le nouveau-né, et de faire croire aux parents qu'il est mort pour se venger de tout ça. Franchement...  
>- - De quoi est-ce que tu parles...? Comment ça Lily était stérile ? <em>Interrogea Sirius, les sourcils froncés.<em>

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien sur ce Gabriella avait découvert durant son incarcération à Azkaban. Et quand il s'y était échappé, il n'avait pas posé de question, ce qui lui importait c'était d'être avec elle. Et de retrouver son filleul. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux certaines choses...  
>Si Harry était son fils alors...<p>

- - Lily Evans, ou Potter maintenant, était stérile depuis sa naissance. Elle n'a jamais pu enfanter. Et devines qui était à Sainte-Mangouste quand j'ai accouché... Notre très cher directeur, et les Potter. Ils ont détruits notre vie. Visiblement, le médecin qui a mis au monde notre fils, s'en veut de nous avoir menti. Il a contacté Lucius, lui-même, pour lui révéler ce qu'il savait... Je ne peux plus garder tout cela pour moi, je devais te le dire quand tu es revenu, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.  
>- - Mais... Il a dix-huit ans maintenant ! Et... Merlin ! Tu es en train de me dire que mon filleul EST mon fils ?! Gabriella, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Comment tu peux en être sûre à 100 % ? C'est... impensable. <em>Lâcha l'animagus, en fermant douloureusement les yeux.<em>  
>- - Mais c'est la vérité. Et de toute façon, j'en ai assez de garder tout ce que je sais pour moi Sirius. Mon père me disait tout le temps, que cacher ses faiblesses et son savoir, c'était le meilleur moyen de survivre. Pour l'instant, c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de péter un plomb... Alors...<p>

**TOC TOC** (_... bruitage excellent..._)

Gabriella s'arrêta, leva un sourcil, au son de coups qui résonnaient à sa porte. Elle entendit la voix de son filleul de l'autre côté de la porte, lui disant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle était là. Et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir le blond accompagné par Harry Potter.

- - Draco...  
>- - On doit te parler. Je lui ai dit. <em>Avoua Draco, en entrant dans l'appartement, sans demander l'avis de sa marraine.<em>  
>- - Eh bien je vous en pries. Entrez !<p>

La brune lança une œillade discrète à Severus, alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur le canapé, aux côtés du maître des potion.

- - Vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites là les garçons. Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs à cette heure-ci. _Trancha Gabriella, les bras croisés, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de ses appartements._  
>- - ... Draco m'a dit que... que ma mère, Lily, était stérile. C'est vrai ? <em>Fit Harry, le regard plongé dans l'âtre de la cheminée.<em>

Severus et Sirius hoquetèrent silencieusement. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils tournèrent le regard vers Gabriella, qui restait immobile dans son mouvement vers la cuisine.  
>Elle due retourner plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'affirmer d'un hochement de tête silencieux.<br>Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle en était incapable à cet instant. Ce fut Sirius qui répondit oralement.

- - Oui, elle l'était. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt, c'est parce que je l'ignorais. Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes...  
>- - ... Je n'ai réalisé la vérité qu'à la rentrée. En voyant les yeux émeraudes que j'ai, dans ton regard. Finit par dire Gabriella, la gorge nouée.Là, je suis sûre d'une chose, si il m'a menacé, c'est pour une raison.<br>- - Tu as été menacée ? _S'étrangla Draco, les yeux ronds._  
>- - Oh oui, et ouvertement. Qu'il essaye encore ce vieux débris, et je lui fais bouffer ses foutus bonbons aux citrons par une autre voie. Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas demandé si j'en voulais un ce soir... Je me demande pourquoi. Oh bien sûr, il m'a juste dit de ne pas m'approcher d'Harry. Et je lui ai dit clairement qu'il pouvait se carrer son avertissement bien profond. <em>Cracha la brune, les poings serrés.<em>  
>- - Et mon père, vous ne l'aimiez pas non plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Et à votre façon de me regarder quand je vous ai dit mon nom. <em>Murmura Harry, la tête dans les mains.<em>  
>- - Ce n'était pas contre toi gamin. James n'a jamais supporté Gabriella, et elle non plus. Après le coup qu'il lui a fait à notre dernière année, ça m'étonne encore qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué à ce moment-là.<br>- - J'avais treize ans Sirius... Dumbledore ne m'avait déjà pas à la bonne, mais alors maintenant... Bah maintenant il veut ma peau, ou me faire faire péter l'école. Au choix.

Un coup à la porte retentit à nouveau, Boxwith soupira, se prépara à garder son sang froid, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Albus, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la porte, une silhouette féline passa la porte, en donnant un simple coup de patte dedans, et s'allongea aux pieds d'Harry.  
>Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent un sourcil face au geste du fauve, sauf le gamin qui passait et repassait sa main dans le pelage noir doux et soyeux de Nox. Il ronronnait de bonheur sous ses caresses, et cela s'entendait parfaitement.<br>Il leva enfin le regard vers eux, et s'étonna en voyant leur yeux braqués sur lui.

- - Bah quoi ? Il m'aime bien...  
>- - Et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. <em>Avoua Gabriella, allant s'accroupir près de son familier.<em>  
>- - Mais les familiers sont proches de la famille de son maître par nature. Ce qui peut expliquer beaucoup de choses. Nox est intelligent, grognon mais intelligent. <em>Rajouta Snape, fixant la grande peluche étendue devant Harry, qui se redressa à l'entente des mots de Severus, et se mit à grogner en observant l'homme en noir de ses yeux bleu-brun.<em>  
>- - ... Je dois vérifier quelque chose.<p>

Gabriella observa attentivement la réaction de son compagnon et de Severus, qui hocha lentement la tête sur le côté, en rendant son regard à l'animal.

Aux yeux d'Harry, il avait l'air de donner son accord pour quelque chose. Et il eut la confirmation à sa question, quand il vit son professeur de potion revenir avec un flacon.  
>Sirius s'avança vers le jeune Gryffondor, le seul dans la pièce, et s'assit devant lui sur la table basse. Gabriella vint se poster à côté de lui, et tendit le flacon à Harry.<p>

- - Tu nous ressembles, au niveau caractère. Tu es le mélange de Sirius et de moi. Tu es né le 31 Juillet 1980, à Sainte Mangouste. A 22 h 13. Et tu as ce regard émeraude, identique au mien. Je ne te force à rien, Harry. Mais je veux être sûre de qui tu es, pour que je puisse tirer un trait sur le passé si je me suis trompée... Ce filtre est une de mes créations. Je l'ai testé moi-même. Il vient à bout du plus puissant des _Glamour_, même celui de Dumbledore n'y résiste pas. Si tu me fais confiance, prends-le. Mais je te le répète, je ne te force à rien...

Le brun se mordit la langue, incapable de répondre quelque chose, la main crispée dans le pelage noir de Nox, qui réclamait toujours autant ses caresses.  
>Voyant son hésitation, Gabriella rajouta, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.<p>

- - Tu n'es pas obligé de la boire maintenant, tu sais. Mais prends-la au moins...  
>- - D'accord.<p>

Harry prit le flacon dans ses mains. Puis adressant un sourire timide à la jeune femme en face de lui, il demanda.

- - Pourquoi vous n'aimiez pas James...?  
>- - C'est une longue histoire gamin, et là, il est tard. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher tous les deux. Vous avez cours demain matin. <em>Répondit Sirius, sans laisser le temps à sa fiancée de répondre.<em>  
>- - Mh... Vous avec intérêt à être en forme demain matin. Deux heures avec moi dès huit heures, il faut s'accrocher.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco partirent se coucher en silence. Le brun tenait fermement la fiole dans sa main. Il doutait de plus en plus sur sa réelle identité.<p>

Les personnes en qui il avait confiance se révélaient finalement être des manipulateurs, et des menteurs.  
>Même ses amis en faisaient partit.<br>Finalement, il se rendait compte, au fil du temps, que toutes ces personnes s'étaient servies de lui, et que ses ennemis se retrouvaient, en fait, à être des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance presque aveugle, voir absolue.

* * *

><p>..<br>16 Octobre 1998  
>..<p>

* * *

><p>Dès qu'Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il repensa à la veille. A ce que Boxwith lui avait dit, à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé d'y penser, il en avait même rêvé.<p>

Puis ses réflexions arrivèrent à son rapprochement entre Draco et lui. Il le comprenait mieux maintenant, et savait que le blond avait fait des choix, des mauvais certes, mais des choix tout de même, dans le seul but de protéger sa famille. Et le Serpentard avait réussi avec succès.

Le brun finit par se lever, bien plus tôt que les autres de sa maison. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas voir les autres. Certainement pas Ron en tout cas. Il alla alors se préparer avant que les autres ne se lèvent, et sorti quelques minutes plus tard.  
>Lavé, habillé, et... pas coiffé du tout.<p>

Harry partit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Nox allongé sur la table des Serpentard, avec un grand chien noir assis, face au fauve. Ils avaient l'air de faire un duel de regard...  
>Eh ! Mais que faisait ce chien noir ici... Un éclair de compréhension passa par l'esprit du brun, et il leva un sourcil.<p>

**Que fait Sirius ici, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle alors que Dumbledore est... Il est où d'ailleurs...?**

Il aperçut ensuite les cheveux blonds de Malfoy-fils derrière la masse de poils noirs, et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tourna le regard vers la table des professeurs, où Gabriella et Severus fixaient les deux animaux avec amusement. Mais aucune trace du directeur. Il devait être encore trop tôt...  
>Ce fut la voix du blond qui le sortit de ses pensées.<p>

- - Nox et Black recommencent... Je pensais qu'ils allaient tenir au moins trois mois avant de recommencer à faire ça !  
>- - Ils font quoi au juste ? <em>S'étonna le brun, s'asseyant au côté de son ami de Serpentard.<em>  
>- - Ils jouent... Enfin Nox joue, le chien lui, teste la patience de Nox, avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour jouer réellement. Je te jure, quand ils ont commencé à faire ça, j'ai bien cru que Gabriella allait faire une crise cardiaque. Tu auras beau essayer de les détacher du regard ou de t'interposer, tu n'y arriveras pas... <em>Renseigna Draco, un franc sourire amusé sur le visage.<em>

* * *

><p>Gabriella observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec amusement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ces deux-là n'avaient pas fait ça, et franchement, ça n'avait pas réellement manqué à la jeune femme de voir son homme et son familier faire ces duels de regard.<p>

Mais il ne fallait pas se mentir, même quand Nox était jeune, soit encore un bébé, il sautait tout le temps sur le cabot.  
>En quelques jours à peine, Sirius avait «adopté» Nox, et inversement. Tout ça parce que Môsieur adorait les caresses qu'il recevait de la part de Black !<br>Bon, peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait rendu la jeune femme heureuse...

Boxwith tourna le regard vers son ami de longue date, Severus, observant lui aussi la scène entre les deux tâches noires sur la table des Serpentard.

- - Tu souris encore Severus.  
>- - ... Je sais. Toi aussi. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le cabot aussi calme. A croire que ces duels de regard sont bénéfiques finalement. <em>Renchérit Snape, buvant son café bien noir.<em>

Elle émit un petit rire, et s'éternisa sur SON cabot. Il avait raison... Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi calme que pendant les duels avec Nox.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où ils avaient fait ça tous les deux. Au début, elle pensait que Nox avait vu une souris, ou un truc dans le même genre, puis finalement, en entrant dans la même pièce que la panthère, elle avait vu son fiancé, ou du moins Patmol, assis sur le sol. La queue se balançant sans discontinuer de droite à gauche.

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, et Gabriella, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il se passait dans les têtes de ces deux-là, avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Nox avait soudainement décider d'attaquer le chien noir.

Depuis ce jour, elle essayait toujours de ne jamais être dans les parages quand ils faisaient ça... Cependant, c'était peine perdue !

Le chien noir se redressa brusquement quelques minutes plus tard, Nox suivit son mouvement, et le familier de Boxwith commença à grogner.

Les élèves arrivaient.

Patmol sauta rapidement de la table des verts et argents, et disparut derrière la table des professeurs, où une porte venait juste de s'ouvrir. Nox le rattrapa promptement, alors que les différents élèves des quatre maisons affluaient dans la Grande Salle. C'était également ainsi que les professeurs, et le directeur prirent place.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~LIES~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Le petit déjeuner avait bien commencé, Gabriella avait même remarqué que Harry était resté à la table des Serpentard, sans éprouvé une quelconque gêne.<br>Le brun discutait tranquillement avec les amis de Draco. Pansy Parkinson, une élève tout à fait charmante quand elle voulait, et très vulgaire quand on l'emmerdait. Blaise Zabini, un jeune homme à la peau métisse qui était, indéniablement, aussi beau parleur que beau garçon. Puis il y avait Vincent Crabbe, le gros bras du groupe. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas l'air amical, il semblait plutôt content d'avoir des pâtisseries dès le matin...

Les yeux de tout le monde se levèrent pour voir les hiboux, chouettes, et oiseaux en tout genre, arriver dans la Grande Salle pour la distribution du courrier quotidien.

Le Grand Duc des Malfoy, au lieu de se diriger vers le blond à la table des Serpentard, partit se poser devant Severus et Gabriella, qui haussèrent un sourcil. Ils étaient étonnés que Draco n'ait rien, ou alors était-ce parce que c'était quelque chose d'important...  
>Le hibou tenait en son bec une missive, avec le sceau officiel de la famille Malfoy, ornée d'un autre sceau, plus petit.<p>

Un sceau que Lucius utilisait seulement quand il y avait des problèmes dans leur camp.

Ce fut donc inquiets, que Snape et la jeune femme décachetèrent l'enveloppe. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent leur fit serrer intérieurement les poings.

_Severus, Gabriella,_

_Je vous apporte une mauvaise nouvelle. Deux de nos membres influents sont tombés il y a quelques heures. Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ils enquêtaient sur l'Ordre du Phénix quand c'est arrivé. Jack et Jaroth, avant que tu ne demandes qui Gabriella._  
><em>Je sais que tu étais assez proche d'eux, et que tu les appréciais, alors je te dis, à leur nom, de faire attention à toi.<em>  
><em>Toi de même Severus, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait, j'espère ne pas avoir à déplorer de nouvelles pertes.<em>  
><em>Surveillez Draco, et Black. Si jamais il apprend ce qui s'est passé, il va vouloir tout régler lui-même en fonçant tête baissée comme le Gryffondor qu'il est.<em>  
><em>Je te préviens Gabriella, même si je sais que tu le fais déjà, surveilles Potter aussi. Il n'est pas à l'abris d'une menace si j'en crois les informations qui nous ont été envoyé.<em>  
><em>Nous parlerons de cela à la réunion habituelle du clan lors des vacances de Noël,<em>

_Faites attention à vous,_

_Cordialement,_  
><em>Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.<em>

Les dents serrées, Gabriella tourna discrètement les yeux vers Albus Dumbledore.  
>De là où elle était, elle pouvait parfaitement voir que ses putains d'yeux pétillaient. Encore une fois, elle avait une folle envie de le tuer, en l'écorchant vif de préférence.<br>Il l'avait menacé, elle n'avait pas capitulé. Il le payerait amèrement.

_... A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Eh bien, je dois dire que ce chapitre a été celui où je me suis le plus éclatée on va dire ! Après le lemon <strong>LemonTreeS <strong>je te rassure ! :) Je m'éclate toujours avec mon lemon, et encore plus quand ce sera le tour de notre cher Drarry adoré :)

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette menace d'Albus ?

Qui a, d'ailleurs, mis celle-ci à exécution, bien sûr, il va le regretter, et amèrement, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut :)

Boilà boilà... A la semaine prochaine sûrement, ou la semaine d'après, je ne sais pas... Tout dépend de l'avancée de mon chapitre V (... qui doit déjà atteindre les 10 pages peut-être...) et de ma chéwie **Traf' **:)

Prochain chapitre  : _**Harry Andrew Black**_

Bishous les loups ! :)


	6. Harry Andrew Black

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pardonnez-moi pour ces deux longues semaines d'absence ! Mais voyez-vous, j'étais tellement prise dans l'écriture, que j'en ai oublié de publié ! O.O *oui... tu peux avoir honte...* Oh toi ça va hein...

BREF !

Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon de Noël, et étant donné que je suis très gentille, *ça dépend des jours, mais là, je précise que c'est EXCEPTIONNEL venant de sa part !* ... donc, je vous offre non pas UN mais DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui !

Eh oui, deux chapitres de cette fiction qui compte aujourd'hui, **100 follows **! Merci beaucoup à tout ce petit monde qui lit cette fiction, met en favoris, et suit et poste des reviews ! Ceci me fait extrêmement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! :)

**Réponse à la review anonyme** :

Lena : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

OooOooOooO

**Autres reviews (soit des personnes ayant un compte sur le site)** :

Tout ce petit monde qui poste des reviews sur cette fiction, je crois que je vous aime ! Non sincèrement, vous me donnez tellement envie de continuer à écrire. C'est juste super !  
>Alors pour cela, je vous remercie du fond du cœur !<p>

**_NDA_** : Je tiens à préciser, qu'Harry devient Andrew. Dans ce chapitre, Harry a _disparue_. Il est mort si vous voulez XD

Bon eh bien voilà, je vais vous laisser à la lecture des deux chapitres :)  
>Je remercie d'avance les revieweurs ! *sors*<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>..<strong>

**Chapitre V : Harry Andrew Black**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

18 Octobre 1998

..

Le samedi était passé à une allure hallucinante.

Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins, il avait passé le plus de temps possible hors de son dortoir et des Gryffondor. Son temps s'était plutôt fait entre Draco et Sirius. Il retrouvait enfin celui qui avait été plus qu'un parrain pour lui, et il en était heureux.  
>Il retrouvait sa famille, et cela le rendait de bonne humeur.<br>Le brun n'avait pas dormi dans sa tour la nuit de dimanche à lundi, et pour cause, il avait demandé à Draco s'il pouvait rester avec lui. Bien sûr, le blond avait accepté, emmenant ainsi le Gryffondor dans l'antre des serpents.

Le jeune gryffon avait été surpris de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Ils s'entraidaient tous. Il avait vu Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, que Ronald surnommait le bouledogue, aider un première année avec un devoir de défense ! Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il était resté immobile un bon moment devant le passage menant à la Salle Commune des serpents.

Enfin en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne le remarque et signale à Draco que le brun avait eu un court circuit dans la cervelle.

Puis la nuit était arrivée. Ils avaient longtemps parlé tous les deux, et LA discussion sérieuse devint le centre des inquiétudes du brun. Il avoua avoir peur. Peur de se tromper en espérant trouver sa famille.

Ils s'étaient couchés côte à côte, quelques heures plus tard, et s'étaient tenus silencieux de longues minutes avant que le brun ne se lève brusquement, faisant sursauter son ami, qui ne dormait pas encore.

- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry ?!

- - Je veux connaître la vérité Dray. Juste une fois.

Il avait répondu comme un automate, sans se retourner vers le blond qui levait les sourcils en le voyant prendre le falcon que Gabriella lui avait donné le jeudi soir.

Draco l'entendit soupirer, et il hésita à se lever à son tour pour l'empêcher de boire le contenu si le brun n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser, ne serait-ce qu'un geste, Harry vida le contenu d'une traite.

Absolument rien ne s'était passé sur le coup. Peut-être qu'il devait attendre quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, avant que le filtre ne fasse effet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..<strong>_

_**Ce fut le lendemain, que le simple voile du mensonge fut enfin levé.**_

_**..**_

* * *

><p>Il était à peine 7 heures du matin quand un certain blond aux couleurs des vert et argent fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, accompagné par un jeune homme, inconnu de tous, aux couleurs des rouges et ors. Pourtant, eux-même, les Gryffondor, ne le reconnaissaient pas.<p>

Chaque Serpentard avaient été mis au courant de la situation Le matin même, et avaient été étonné de ne pas voir un certain brun à sa table.

Le jeune homme qui accompagnait leur Prince des Glaces, était brun. Ses cheveux arrivait jusqu'à ses épaules. La profondeur de ses yeux émeraude était déconcertante, et envoûtante. Ses traits étaient fins, mais masculins, et aristocratique. Il semblait plus petit que Draco, mais lui arrivait tout de même au nez. Ce qui était un exploit, si on savait qui était réellement cette personne. On devinait clairement une petite musculature d'athlète, forgée par le Quidditch, derrière ses vêtements. Mais personne, ne se serait douté qu'il s'agissait en fait de celui qui avait vécu et subi le plus de tourments dans sa vie, même après le passage de la guerre.

_ Harry James Potter était devenu, en l'espace d'une nuit, quelqu'un d'autre._

Une paire d'yeux émeraude se levèrent brusquement de son petit déjeuner, quand une aura magique semblable à la sienne se retrouva dans la même pièce.

Gabriella lança un regard incertain vers Severus, qui semblait tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même dans la Grande Salle.

Leurs regards se posèrent inévitablement sur Draco et son "compagnon" d'entrée.

Ses yeux émeraudes... Les mêmes que les siens. La réplique exacte de ceux qu'elle avait vu à sa naissance.

Et cette magie, si puissante, si envoûtante, et tellement similaire à la sienne.

Le regard du brun se croisa au sien, et un sourire se forma timidement sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui rendit le sien à Gabriella. Le voile venait de tomber entièrement.

La brune venait de tout comprendre.

_Harry James Potter, n'était pas Harry James Potter. Mais Harry Andrew Black._

Elle venait de retrouver son fils. Une pique de colère se manifesta dans sa magie, quand elle tourna les yeux vers le directeur, qui lui, fronçait les sourcils. Elle pouvait facilement sentir son agacement, et ceci la mettait d'une incroyable bonne humeur, même si la colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard redoublait d'intensité à chaque seconde.

Albus Dumbledore avait mis son fils sous un _Glamour _pendant dix-huit ans, il avait bridé la magie liée à la famille Boxwith et Black. Il avait menti au jeune homme pendant tout ce temps, et interdit à sa mère de s'approcher de lui. Et il disait qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur...!

Quelle mauvaise blague !

Ce fut avec ces pensées-ci, que Gabriella lâcha la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, en se tournant vers Severus.

- - Severus... Laisses-moi mettre ce vieux con en charpie, et le donner en pâture aux hippogriffes.

- - Tu as des Gryffondor en cours ce matin Boxwith ? Parce que je crains que leur vie ne soit écourtée si ils croisent, par le plus grand des hasard, ton chemin. Non pas que cela me dérange, mais je doute qu'Albus soit très... consentant, avec cela.

- - Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de la mort imminente de quelqu'un, assis, à quelques mètres de nous. _Cracha Gabriella, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles en grinçaient._

Severus tourna le regard vers elle, voyant ainsi la mine mécontente et méprisante de Dumbledore fixer le nouveau, pas si nouveau que ça, petit brun.

Et dire qu'il avait eu des doutes durant des années sur ce vieux sénile, et qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait pour en savoir un peu plus. Cela le rendait malade.

Pourtant, le sourire qu'affichait Gabriella le calma rapidement. Il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme cela depuis des années.

Alors il reporta son attention sur le sujet-même de ce sourire.

- - Harry Andrew Black... Il ressemble à Sirius, quand il était encore à l'école.

- - Par Salazar, non ! Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième cabot Boxwith. Et certainement pas d'un second chaton...

- - Tu vas vraiment finir par te prendre un coup toi. Je ne suis pas un CHATON !

- - Ton animagus est un chaton. Un chaton noir, aux yeux verts. Et si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu sous cette forme, tu te faisais courser par un petit garçon de six ans, et blond, en y repensant.

- - Rappelles-moi qui m'avait fait boire une potion pour que les effets du filtre de Confusion s'estompe, or ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir BUE un philtre de Confusion...

- - C'était amusant.

- - Il n'y a que toi, pour trouver cela amusant. J'ai mis trois heures ! TROIS HEURES ! A tenter d'échapper à mon filleul. Lucius, on n'en parle même pas, il était mort de rire. _Se souvint Gabriella, portant un regard noir sur son collègue._

- - Il faudra raconter cette histoire à ton fils. S'il est comme Black, j'imagine facilement sa réaction.

- - Laisses-moi deviner... _Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants, et finit par soupirer. _Il rigolera, comme Sirius l'a fait quand TU lui as dit.

Ils se fixèrent un instant tous les deux. Les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient n'avaient pas l'air d'effrayer l'autre. Et pour cause ! Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans ! A force, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire plier l'autre. Ou peut-être pas...

Ce fut les élèves qui les ramenèrent à leur environnement. Tous se levaient pour aller à leurs occupations. Tous sauf un, qui était convoqué chez le directeur.

Les professeurs ayant été conviés à cette entrevue, Gabriella lança un regard d'encouragement au brun. A son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, Harry face à lui, et les professeurs se tenant droit derrière le jeune homme, fixaient le citronné, en attente d'une explication sur l'apparence d'Harry.<p>

Bien sûr, Severus et Gabriella étaient des exceptions, ils savaient parfaitement le pourquoi et le comment de ce changement.

Ce fut Minerva MacGonnagall, professeur en métamorphose, qui lança le problème.

- - Expliquez-vous Albus ?! Quelle est donc cette farce ridicule ?

- - Je l'ignore Minerva. Severus ?

- - Aucun sort ou potion détecté sur lui. _Répondit plus froidement qu'à l'habituelle Snape, les bras croisés derrière le dos._

- - Miss Boxwith, avez-vous une explication à l'arrivé de cet élève ?

Dumbledore ignorait donc que cet élève, était en réalité son soit-disant petit protégé. Cela facilitait les choses.

Gabriella répondit donc, de façon aussi détachée que possible.

- - Je n'en ai aucune idée. Jeune homme ?

Voyant le regard de Boxwith, et son petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un petit jeu. Et il était ravi de pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu lui aussi.

Alors il joua son rôle parfaitement.

- - J'ai raté le train de Septembre Mlle, alors, je suis parti à pied. Je pensais pouvoir arriver vers fin Septembre, mais je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation. Pardonnez-moi mon retard Monsieur. _Finit-il en tournant ses yeux profond vers le directeur._

- - Déclinez votre identité je vous prie. _Claironna le vieil homme, une pointe de malice dans les yeux._

Le connaissant, il était surement en train de se dire que ce jeune homme serait un pion parfait dans une partie de jeu d'échec sans lendemain possible.

- - Andrew Black Monsieur.

Gabriella sursauta à l'entente du prénom qu'elle avait décidé de lui offrir à sa naissance. Comment avait-il pu se prénommer lui-même ainsi, alors qu'il s'agissait de son vrai prénom. Un hasard peut-être...

Dumbledore prit un vieux livre sur son bureau, et le feuilleta. Il commençait à avoir un sourire sur son visage ridé, quand il se fana complètement.

- - Vous... êtes effectivement sur la liste des élèves entrant en septième année. Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir été prévenu de votre arrivée.

- - Honnêtement Monsieur, pour ma part, je suis simplement surpris d'être arrivé ici en un seul morceau. Les centaures et la colonie d'Accromentule dans la forêt ne sont pas très... accueillants, avec les gens qu'ils rencontrent. _Avoua le brun. Par Merlin, qu'il était bon menteur._

- - Je vois... Nous allons devoir vous répartir alors.

Le directeur était vraisemblablement de moins en moins optimiste sur ce jeune homme.

Gabriella savait pourquoi. Le brun avait découvert la vérité sur tellement de choses depuis la rentrée. Notamment sur ses soit-disant «amis», à Gryffondor, et surtout sur le vieux malade qui servait de directeur à cette école.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que le choixpeau de la répartition fut placé sur la tête du jeune homme.

- - AH ! Monsieur Black ! Vous voilà enfin, nous vous attendions pour vos onze ans, pas pour vos dix-huit ans !

- - J'ai eu quelques problèmes à cette époque. Alors je suis allé à Durmstrang. _Révéla Andrew, il était un si bon menteur et jouait parfaitement bien son rôle._

Le choixpeau avait l'air de jouer au même jeu lui aussi, puisqu'il tenait parfaitement un rôle qui lui avait été, semble-t-il, demandé de jouer. Cependant, il était clair, comme du cristal, que ce chapeau détestait Dumbledore. Lui aussi...

- - Oh je vois... Cependant ! Le choix de votre maison est tout à fait logique Monsieur Black.

Un léger silence s'empara du bureau directorial, où le directeur retenait son souffle. Il voulait tellement avoir un nouveau pion dans les mains, qu'il ne prêtait même pas gare aux sourires qu'affichaient deux de ses enseignants.

Ses plans pour Andrew tombèrent à l'eau quand sa maison fut enfin annoncée.

- - SERPENTARD !

Mais qui est donc ce garçon ?! Et où est Potter ?!

C'était ce que pensait Dumbledore, vu l'expression qu'il laissait paraître. Pas besoin d'être un bon légilimens pour voir cela. Il suffisait de regarder son expression.

Intérieurement, Gabriella criait enfin victoire. Non seulement elle avait retrouvé son petit garçon, plus si petit que ça, mais il était à Serpentard. Dire qu'elle était simplement heureuse, était un doux euphémisme. Elle était fière, ça oui. Merlin qu'elle l'était.

- - Severus, veuillez emmener ce garçon dans ses dortoirs. _Lâcha Albus. _

Ses semblaient être moins pétillants tout d'un coup, c'était surprenant. En fait non, c'était tout à fait normal, et les deux enseignants au courant de l'identité du jeune homme en trépignaient de bonheur.

**..**

**~LIES~**

**..**

Harry fut conduit par Severus et Gabriella jusqu'aux cachots, où ils s'arrêtèrent dans les appartements du professeur de potion.

C'était sans surprise qu'une tête blonde ne se retourne vers eux.

- - Eh bien Monsieur Malfoy, ne devriez-vous pas être à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier pour votre prochain devoir de potion ? _Interrogea Gabriella avec un vrai sourire._

- - Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait ? _S'empressa-t-il de demander._

- - Savoir qui j'étais. C'était amusant de le voir avec le bec cloué...

Il allait dire autre chose, quand il se retrouva brusquement à terre, surplombé par une masse de poils noirs sur le torse, et un ronronnement qu'il commençait à connaitre, et surtout à apprécier.

- - Nox lâche-le un peu. Tu auras le temps d'être avec lui plus tard. _Soupira la seule femme, en détachant son familier, qui chercha aussitôt les caresses de sa maîtresse._

- - Merci... Où est Sirius ?

- - Avec Lucius. Ils préparent la prochaine réunion du camp, et non Draco, tu n'y participeras pas.

- - Une réunion ? _S'enquit Andrew, légèrement inquiet._

- - Nous faisons parti d'un autre camp. Un troisième camp qui n'a pas prit part à la guerre. Les Malfoy et les Boxwith, ma famille, ou moi plutôt, sommes les chefs de ce clan. Tous issus d'une longue lignée de sorcier. Voldemort a bien tenté plusieurs fois de me faire entendre raison, de me convaincre de le rejoindre. J'ai tout de suite refusé, à chaque fois. Étrangement, il n'a pas retenté la chose. Il ne m'a pas tué non plus.

- - Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Enfin je veux dire, vous... tu as refusé de le suivre alors... _Fit lentement le jeune Black, sans se rendre compte de son tutoiement vis-à-vis de Gabriella._

- - Pour une simple raison. Je suis influente. Si il me tuait, il n'aurait jamais le soutien du troisième camp. Et maintenant la question ne se pose plus, parce qu'il est parti mangé les racines des mandragores six pieds sous terre.

- - Oui, je l'ai envoyé six pieds sous terre... _Murmura le jeune homme, plus pour lui même._

- - Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Andrew ? Pourquoi pas un autre prénom ?

Gabriella attendait sa réponse. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas faite des idées en pensant que c'est parce que ce prénom lui disait quelque chose, qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, ou même juste parce qu'il aimait bien ce prénom.

Et le jeune homme l'avait tutoyé, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, mais il l'avait tout de même fait.

- - Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est bizarre. J'ai entendu ce prénom dans un rêve, il y a quelques mois. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelait, que cette personne me demandait de revenir, ou me suppliait.

- - Gab'... _Intervint doucement Draco, en voyant l'aura magique de sa marraine crépiter autour d'elle._

- - Tu es un bon occlumens, je me trompe ? Et un bon legilimens aussi...

- - Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez-dire... _S'inquiéta Andrew, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement._

- - Tu vas rentrer dans ma tête. Et voir une nuit, qui a changé ma vie. Qui l'a détruite. Je baisserais mes barrières, tu pourras voir cette nuit dans les moindres détails. Et les nuits qui ont suivis.

- - C'est une mauvaise idée Boxwith. Si tu lui montres cela, comment veux-tu que... _Lança Severus, avant d'être interrompu par Gabriella._

- - Tu connais ce souvenir, Draco le connait, aussi. Sans parler de Sirius qui était là, de Lucius et de Cissa. Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça. Je ne peux pas lui cacher comment j'étais après cet événement.

- - De quoi vous parlez...? Je ne comprend pas...

- - Elle parle de la nuit de ta naissance 'Ry...

La révélation de Draco jeta un lourd silence dans la pièce. Andrew fixait sa... Devait-il l'appelait _mère_ ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement en fin de compte.

Mais il était vrai qu'il ressemblait énormément à Sirius, l'homme qu'il a pris pour son père pendant des années. Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre cette jeune femme pour sa mère ?

Au point où il en était de toute façon... Cela ne changerait pas grand chose...

Il la regarda un moment, avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête. Elle était d'accord, et prête. Alors il se lança, et pénétra dans les souvenirs de Gabriella Boxwith.

* * *

><p><strong> <em><span>MEMORIES<span>_**

_Elle fixa Sirius, qui lui embrassa le front pour l'encourager, et se perdit dans ce regard confondu entre le brun et le bleu, puis elle ferma les yeux et poussa encore une fois..._

_Une dernière fois._

_- - C'est un garçon !_

_Mais il n'y avait que le silence, pas d'autre bruit dans la chambre de la maternité de l'hôpital Sorcier._

_La jeune fille tourna alors son regard vers les médecins, qui emmenaient son nouveau-né à l'extérieur._

_Un médecin revint quelques minutes plus tard, affichant un regard désolé aux deux jeunes._

_- - Je suis désolé Mademoiselle..._

_Aucun son ne sortit des lèvres tremblantes de cette jeune femme, à peine sortie de ses études à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Son fiancé l'observa, et voyant des larmes retenues, elle craqua. Les sanglots d'une jeune femme brisèrent alors le silence de la pièce._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_~LIES~_

_.. _

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella observait le jardin de son domaine sans grande conviction, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui ornait sa chambre. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle respirait calmement, malgré les soubresauts qu'elle avait de temps à autre. Voilà une semaine qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital Sorcier. Une semaine qu'elle n'arrivait plus à manger.<em>

_Une putain de semaine que Sirius et elle avaient reçu un faire-part des Potter, annonçant la naissance de leur fils._

_Ils avaient de la chance eux, Gabriella ne pouvait pas en dire autant._

_Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, c'était à peine si elle parlait._

_La jeune femme tourna un regard vide vers la porte quand son fiancé entra. Il embrassa son cou en silence, et ferma les yeux un instant, avant de remarquer les cernes noirs sous les yeux couleur émeraude._

_- - Tu devrais dormir un peu amour..._

_- - Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais pas, même si j'essayais. Et je ne veux pas..._

_- - Gabriella..._

_- - Ça t'arrive d'imaginer la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir avec Andrew...? Avec un petit garçon qui coure partout dans le manoir, et qui nous fait tourner en bourrique, avant de nous rendre chèvre. De nous réveiller en pleine nuit, pour lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il se rendorme parce qu'il pleure._

_Sirius resta silencieux. Il sentait bien les larmes qui coulaient des perles vertes de sa compagne, sans pour autant les voir. Il ramena son visage vers son propre cou, et la prit dans ses bras, tentant vainement de réparer ce cœur aussi brisé que le sien._

_Ils avaient tellement mal tout les deux..._

_- - Pourquoi lui et pas moi Sirius...? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui ?_

_- - Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- - Pourquoi c'est lui qui est mort et pas moi...? On voulait cet enfant tous les deux, et la vie nous l'a arraché. Elle nous l'a volé._

_- - Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Si ça aurait été toi, qu'est-ce que je serais devenu moi ? On surmontera cette épreuve ensemble, quoique tu dises. Je suis toujours là moi, et je ne te quitterais jamais tu m'entends. Jamais._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_~LIES~_

_.._

* * *

><p><em>Un an et trois mois. 31 Octobre 1981. C'était Halloween ce soir-là. Gabriella était dans le salon avec son filleul, et la famille du petit.<em>

_Les Malfoy._

_Ils attendaient le retour de Sirius, qui commençait à se faire long._

_- - VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'ARRÊTER COMME CA !_

_Sirius... Mais que se passait-il bon sang ?! Lucius se leva prestement, moins vivement que la marraine de son fils, qui avait déjà déposé Draco dans les bras de sa mère._

_Se précipitant dans le hall d'entrée du manoir de la famille Boxwith, la jeune héritière se figea complètement en entendant les mots prononcés par deux hommes. Deux Aurors._

_- - Vous êtes arrêté pour le meurtre de la famille Potter. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence... En fait, c'est votre seul droit._

_- - Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas tué James ! Ni Lily ou personne d'autre ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_Sirius s'acharnait pour tenter de se défaire de leur emprise, alors que les deux Aurors partaient dans le jardin avec lui sans un regard pour Gabriella, qui avait vu toute la scène._

_Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sirius avait été emmené, pour un soit-disant meurtre. Et celui des Potter en plus de cela ?!_

_La jeune femme sortie à son tour dans le jardin aussi vite qu'elle pu, et eut juste le temps de crier le prénom de son amour avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon, tenu fermement par les deux Aurors envoyés pour l'arrêter._

_Gabriella s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Pleurant les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps accumulées depuis quelques mois. Elle fut soudainement entourée par deux bras puissants, l'étreignant dans une étreinte apaisante devant la calmer. Elle n'avait pourtant pas esquisser un geste contre cet homme._

_Elle savait de qui il s'agissait de toute façon._

_Lucius Malfoy. Son meilleur ami, et frère de substitution._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_~LIES~_

_.._

* * *

><p><em>Décembre 1993.<em>

_Cela faisait une bonne heure que Gabriella s'occupait des affaires du camp. C'était dingue comme la paperasse s'était accumulée en quelques jours à peine._

_Elle se frotta les yeux en soupirant, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de passer une journée avec son filleul dans le domaine, pour se balader à cheval. Elle était épuisée._

_Gabriella souffla un bon coup, et se dit qu'après le prochain dossier, elle irait dormir. Il était pourtant 15 heures de l'après-midi._

_Ce qu'elle vit sur le dossier la réveilla cependant aussitôt._

_«Lily Potter, née Evans» ... C'était quoi ça... Mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait dans les dossiers du camp..._

_- - Un dossier médical._

_Elle avait soupiré cela avant d'ouvrir le paquet. La seule chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, ce fut les termes « enfanter» et «stérile» dans la même phrase._

_Lily Evans était stérile._

_Gabriella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait vu cette rouquine enceinte par Merlin ! Comment avait-elle pu avoir un fils, si elle était stérile ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !_

_Elle parcouru le dossier, attentive à chaque information qu'elle pouvait trouver._

_« Principale cause de la stérilité :_

**_Syndrome_**_** de Stein-Leventhal (ou SPOK).**_

_**Découverte par la résistance à l'insuline, un aboutissement des cycles menstruels (absence total des règles chez la patiente. ( = aménorrhée dite primaire). [...]**_

_Fécondation IN-VITRO, impossible. Chaque essai étant soldé par la perte de l'embryon. »_

_C'était une blague... Comment Lily avait-elle pu avoir son fils, dont Gabriella ignorait tout au passage, si elle était stérile..._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_~LIES~_

_.._

* * *

><p><em>Juin 1996.<em>

_- - GABRIELLA !_

_La jeune femme releva les yeux de son miroir à deux à double sens. Elle essayait de contacter son compagnon depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse._

_- - Dans le salon Lucius !_

_- - J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle..._

_Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tête que son ami affichait. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et elle ne savait pas si cela concernait Black ou non. Mais c'était inquiétant._

_Si elle devait juger les prochaines paroles de son ami... Elle jurerait qu'elle serait détruite par cette nouvelle révélation._

_- - Sirius a traversé le Voile._

_Les yeux de Gabriella s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Ses perles d'émeraude montraient facilement son incompréhension, ou sa peur._

_- - Le Voile...?_

_- - Le Voile du Ministère, dans le département des Mystères._

_- - C'est impossible... Pas lui... Il ne peut pas, pas comme ça. Il m'a promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Qu'il ne le ferait jamais._

_C'était un cauchemar... Sirius lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais... Il l'avait promis !_

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_~LIES~_

_.._

* * *

><p><em>Février 1997<em>

_Gabriella était pensive, assise en tailleur sur le sol face à la cheminée. Elle n'acceptait plus les visites de personne. Même de Lucius._

_Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception._

_Pourtant, quand la fenêtre de son salon explosa brusquement, la brune ne put que serrer les dents, et pester entre celles-ci._

_- - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est NON. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision._

_Un rire amer et froid résonna derrière la jeune femme, qui soupira avant de se lever pour faire face à l'opportun, qui avait brisé sa fenêtre._

_- - A moins que vous ne vouliez autre chose ? Et ne me demandez pas de vous appeler « Mon Seigneur». Parce que vous savez que je ne le ferais pas._

_- - Vous avez une bien étrange façon d'accueillir vos invités ma chère. __**Renchérit l'homme, au teint si blanc qu'il en faisait pâlir la mort elle-même.**_

_- - Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité. Hors, j'ai une parfaite mémoire._

_- - Je ne cherche que le soutien d'autre, Bella._

_- - Gardez ce surnom pour votre très chère Bellatrix, qui a, si je me souviens bien, envoyé mon fiancé à travers le Voile il y a quelques mois. __**Cracha Gabriella.**_

_Tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres était une très mauvaise idée, mais elle s'en contre-fichait bien à cet instant. Elle était suffisamment sur les nerfs pour ne pas, en plus, devoir supporté le visage déformé d'un Mage Noir sans scrupule._

_- - Vous voulez le soutien de mon camp, vous ne l'aurez pas. Tuez-moi, et vous vous le mettrez à dos tout seul. Et avant que vous ne disiez autre chose, non, je ne suis pas dans le camp de la soit-disant Lumière. Maintenant, sortez d'ici._

_Oui, habituellement, c'était une mauvaise idée de tenir tête à Voldemort. Mais pas pour Gabriella, pour une simple raison. Cette chose dénuée de nez, voulait le soutien de son clan. Et l'héritière Boxwith était la plus influente, alors, autant lui demander à elle. Mais cette chose savait que la tuer, serait perdre un précieux potentiel allié, et cela, il ne le permettrait pas._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_~LIES~_

_.._

* * *

><p><em>Mai 1978<em>

_Les couloirs étaient quasiment tous vide à cette heure-ci. Hormis quelques Serpentard de troisième et de première année qui se baladaient, il n'y avait personne._

_Assise sur un banc avec ses amies, Gabriella riait aux éclats. L'une des filles venait de comparer James Potter à un ragondin. L'image était tellement hilarante, que les filles explosèrent de rire après un simple regard entre elles._

_- - Et Black ?_

_- - Regulus ou son frère ? __**Interrogea une blonde, fixant distraitement Gabriella.**_

_- - Bah Sirius tien !_

_- - Hum... Un chien. Un gros Saint-Bernard ! Il bave tout le temps sur les filles !_

_- - Je l'aurais plutôt vu en gros nounours..._

_Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Boxwith, elles savaient que la jeune fille avait un faible pour lui. Et elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire._

_- - Mais quoi ?! C'est vrai, et ce n'est qu'une supposition._

_- - Et tu te décideras à lui parler quand ?_

_- - ... Vous m'énervez toutes les trois avec ça..._

_- - Il est à sa dernière année ! Décides-toi avant qu'une autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus ! Tu sais qu'on ne t'en veut pas de le vouloir pour toi, ça serait différent si tu nous disais que tu aimais Potter._

_- - ... Krystelle, regardes-moi bien, je préfère encore embrasser un scrout à pétard plutôt que d'imaginer faire quelque chose dans ce sens là à Potter !_

_- - Là on te retrouve ! __**Sourit Krystelle.**_

_Elles rigolèrent encore un moment, et sursautèrent en entendant un première année se lamenter de quelqu'un._

_- - MAIS RENDS LE MOI ! CE N'EST PAS A TOI !_

_Gabriella fronça les sourcils, en même temps que ses amies, et se levèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Poussant quelques élèves qui observaient la scène sans rien faire, Gabriella grinça des dents en voyant James Potter tenir en hauteur une lettre d'une première année de Serpentard._

_Elle lâcha avant même de s'en apercevoir._

_- - Fous-lui la paix, espèce de ragondin._

_- - De quoi je mêle Boxwith ? Retourne jouer à la dînette avec tes amies, et on en reparle._

_- - Je vais plutôt jouer avec ta gueule. Rend-lui sa lettre._

_- - Tu crois que c'est une petite gamine comme toi qui va me dire quoi faire ?!_

_- - Potter. Dernier avertissement._

_Le jeune homme pesta, alors qu'il rendait la lettre à la première année, qui remerciait Gabriella d'un hochement de tête._

_Potter partit en fulminant, tandis que la brune fixait les amis de celui-ci, enfin un surtout._

_.._

_Le soir même, alors que le dîner allait bientôt s'achever, Gabriella sentit une main sur son épaule, et au vue des sourires éblouissants que ses amies laissaient apparaître, elle savait à qui appartenait cette puissante main._

_Alors elle se retourna lentement, un sourire crispée sur les lèvres._

_- - Que me vaut le plaisir Black ?_

_- - J'ai quelque chose à te demander._

_- - Je t'éco..._

_Jamais Gabriella n'avait pu terminer sa phrase._

_Les lèvres de Sirius se plaquant contre les siennes, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, ses joues se mettant à brûler brutalement._

_La seule chose dont elle se souvint réellement à ce moment-là, ce fut la plainte de James Potter qui parvint à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie._

** _FIN MEMORIES_**

* * *

><p>Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Avoir vu tout ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal à la tête. Mais maintenant il était sûr d'une chose.<p>

Non seulement on lui avait menti pendant dix-huit ans, mais en plus de cela, il avait retrouvé sa mère, et son père par la même occasion.

Dire qu'il était simplement heureux, était faux. Il était rayonnant de bonheur.

Harry James Potter n'avait jamais existé mais Harry Andrew Black était toujours vivant.

Ce fut sur ses pensées que le brun recouvrit ses esprits. Il était allongé sur le canapé des appartements de Boxwith, et un liquide coula dans sa gorge.

Une voix féminine, et légèrement moqueuse lui parvint, avant qu'il ne papillonne des yeux.

- - Je me suis trompée finalement. Tu es un bon occlumens, ça oui, mais en ce qui concerne la légillimencie, ce n'est pas trop ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

- - Un peu étourdi, mais ça va. Sirius a vraiment fait ça en plein milieu de la grande salle ?

La question du jeune homme fut suivit d'un ange. Puis d'un deuxième. Avant que tous n'éclatent de rire, rapidement suivi par Andrew.

- - Tu as d'autres questions ? _Sourit Gabriella, le calme étant revenu._

- - Euh oui... Le soir, de ma naissance... Vous ne m'entendiez pas, alors que j'ai vraiment vu... enfin, je me suis vu, ouvrir la bouche pour pleurer.

- - Un sort de silence a dû être placé sur toi quelques minutes avant ta naissance officielle. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là, tu l'as vu avec le suivant. Je ne mangeais pas, ne dormais pas. Je ne voulais rien faire, juste... mourir. Ce que je vais dire, va peut-être te paraître cruel, vis-à-vis de moi-même ou de toi, mais ce mensonge m'a formé complètement. Il a fait de moi celle que je suis. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette nouvelle personnalité...

- - Et le dossier médical, le souvenir a été coupé brusquement... Tu as... Vous avez...

- - Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Après tout, tu t'es toi-même appelé Andrew. Le prénom que tu as dû entendre un ou deux mois avant ta naissance. Mais oui, j'ai coupé ma réaction.

- - Oh par Salazar Gabriella ! Tu vires Poufsouffle !

- - ... Severus, veux-tu, par un grand hasard, que je te rappelles comment tu étais quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte ?

- - Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.

Lançant un regard moqueur et abordant un sourire sarcastique, la brune croisa les bras et fixa son ami, qui lui envoyait un regard noir.

**Et dire que l'année n'était toujours pas terminée, **pensa Harry.

_... A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>NDA<span>** : Le **syndrome de Stein-Leventhal**, ou **« ovaires polykystiques (SOPK) »** ou **« polykystose ovarienne »** ou **"OMPK"**, est une maladie encore mal connue touchant les ovaires et dont les effets sont nombreux.

Le syndrome est causé par un déséquilibre hormonal chez les femmes qui se traduit par des cycles menstruels irréguliers avec des règles peu abondantes ou absentes, une acné persistante et une pilosité importante. Tous ces symptômes ne sont pas toujours présents, ce qui rend le diagnostic assez difficile.

Il semble exister une relation entre l'exposition aux perturbateurs endocriniens au cours de la vie utérine et ovaires polykystiques.

* * *

><p>Bon, une petite reviews ? :) Cela me ferait très plaisir !<p>

Mais bon, chose promise, vous voyez le petit bouton "Next" ? Eh bien cliquer ! CADEAU ! :)

Le prochain chapitre à pour titre : **Don't touch him !**

Vous vouliez le rapprochement entre Draco et notre petit brun, le voilà ! Alors NEXT !

A tout de suite les loulous ! :)


	7. Don't touch him !

Re-bonjour !

Comme promis, voici le sixième chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et surtout ! Un bon réveillon de Noël !

**NDA** : Il va falloir vous habituer à ne plus voir Harry, mais Andrew maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, Harry n'est plus là ! Ses magnifiques perles émeraudes, si :)  
>Il faudra aussi vous attendre à voir des "Potter", de temps en temps, un certain professeur a du mal :)<p>

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>..<span>**

**Chapitre VI : Don't touch him !**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

20 Novembre 1998

..

Voilà. Un mois que le Gryffondor avait appris la vérité sur son existence. Un mois qu'il vivait avec les Serpentard, et Merlin ! Il se sentait enfin chez lui !

L'entraide des serpents était un mirage pour lui au début, mais maintenant, il se rend compte à quel point ils sont solidaires les uns envers les autres.

Et puis, il partageait des appartements de préfet avec Draco, ce n'était pas à négliger. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose.

Cependant, la disparition de Harry Potter avait fait jaser. Il restait introuvable, alors qu'il était juste sous leur nez. La seule différence : Il pouvait ENFIN être lui-même. Avec sa véritable apparence, sa véritable personnalité, et sa véritable famille.

Il avait fallu du temps à tous pour appeler _Harry_, _Andrew. _Parce qu'il était Andrew maintenant. Pas Harry Potter, mais Andrew Black.

Le plus difficile, ce fut pour ses camarades de maisons, qui trouvaient toujours une pirouette pour se rattraper. Une pirouette du genre :

" Har... Drew' " Ce surnom était d'ailleurs resté, et le seul qui l'appelait comme cela était Blaise. Cette phrase voulait souvent signifier qu'il avait dû faire une blague foireuse, ou qu'il allait faire une connerie si il ne se taisait pas.

Merlin seul sait, également, comment Severus Snape avait eu du mal au début, et encore aujourd'hui... Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour lui !

Mais voilà, depuis un mois, malgré son rapprochement avec Gabriella et Sirius du côté familiale, il se retrouvait être la proie d'une certaine belette, comme Draco aimait tant l'appeler.

Ginny Weasley ne le lâchait pas une seconde dès qu'elle le voyait, et elle commençait sincèrement à l'énerver.

Andrew voyait bien que cela faisait marrer Draco, mais les regards noirs et froids, qu'il lançait à la rouquine dès qu'elle approchait, étaient et restaient un mystère que le jeune homme s'était promis d'élucider.

Et quoi de mieux que d'en parler à une personne qui connaissait très bien le blond en question.

A la fin du cours de potion, Andrew fit signe à son ami blond de l'attendre dehors, parce qu'il avait une question à poser à Gabriella. Il avait encore du mal à l'appeler _mère _ou _maman_, c'était encore étrange pour lui de se dire qu'il avait une mère et un père vivants maintenant, il s'était habitué à être orphelin en fait.

- - Que se passe-t-il Andrew ?

- - Euh... Je peux te poser une question, d'ordre euh... privée ?

- - Je t'écoutes. Question fille ?

- - Non. Pas vraiment, enfin un peu, mais non. Tu as sans doute remarqué que Ginerva Weasley me tournait autour...

- - Tout le monde l'a remarqué je crois, elle n'est pas très discrète cette fille. Je l'ai même entendu dire que tu sortais déjà avec elle. Les Weasley m'ont toujours fait flipper, mais elle, elle relève le niveau très haut. Je peux l'empoisonner si tu veux ! _Plaisanta, mais pourtant avec un air sérieux, la mère d'Andrew._

- - Non ! Je ne veux pas avoir la mort de la belette sur la conscience. En fait, je voudrais te parler de Draco... _Avoua le jeune homme, les yeux légèrement baissés._

- - ... Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

- - Eh bien, tu le connais plutôt bien, parfaitement bien même. Alors je me disais que tu savais peut-être pourquoi il regardait Ginny comme s'il voulait la tuer...

- - Andrew...

- - Bon d'accord ! Je crois qu'il est jaloux ! _Céda finalement Andrew._

- - Draco, jaloux ?! Tu es sûr que nous parlons du même Draco, dont je suis la marraine ? _S'étonna Gabriella, un sourire sur les lèvres._

- - Oui le même, avec qui je partage la chambre aussi.

- - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'éclairer. Vas dîner. J'ai une annonce à faire qui te plaira sûrement, et qui va peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, te donner un petit coup de pouce.

Andrew sourit et sortit rejoindre Draco qui l'avait attendu derrière la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la Grande Salle, et commencèrent à manger.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Le dîner se terminait tranquillement, les élèves discutant de tout et de rien depuis plusieurs minutes, quand deux professeurs, Gabriella et Severus, se levèrent.<p>

- - Nous avons une annonce à vous faire. Ceci s'adresse de la cinquième à la septième année. Un club de duel ouvre ses portes à partir de ce soir, 21 heures. Cependant personne n'est obligé de venir. Cela se passera ici-même, alors ceux qui veulent tenter...

- - Vous resterez dans la Grande Salle pour que nous prenions vos noms.

- - Les règles des duels différeront suivant les années d'études. Vous en serez plus tout à l'heure.

- - Maintenant, pour ceux qui ne reste pas, tous au lit ! _Lança Albus, alors qu'il ignorait tout du regard de Gabriella dans son dos._

La Grande Salle se vida de plusieurs dizaine d'élèves, ainsi que le directeur et des autres professeurs. Ne laissant que quelques cinquième et sixième année, mais principalement des septième années.

Dont de nombreux Serpentard, et Gryffondor.

Le professeur des potions balaya la salle du regard, et sourit en apercevant la cadette Weasley.

Boxwith allait s'amuser ce soir. Elle en était certaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une estrade en bois ornée de couleur verte et bleu fit son apparition au centre de la pièce, et Gabriella monta avec Severus dessus.

- - Bien, maintenant que nous avons les participants, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les actes... récurrents, des duels. Nous allons alors modifier quelques petites choses. En tant qu'élève ayant appartenu à la maison Serpentard, je vais apporter une nouvelle possibilité. Pas d'Impardonnable bien sûr, mais j'autorise, et seulement pour les septième année, d'utiliser les sorts de découpe. De plus, les coups bas étant ma spécialité, vous aurez le droit d'attaquer avant même que votre adversaire ne soit prêt. _Commença Gabriella, les bras croisés et la tête haute._

- - Mais cela peut-être dangereux professeur !

- - Miss Granger, vous savez vous défendre. Vous connaissez les coups bas des Serpentard, et vous savez utiliser les informulés. Ce club de duel, servira donc à les perfectionner.

- - Quelqu'un d'autre à une... observation à faire ?

- - Non ? Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Professeur Snape... Je vous en prie.

Ils se firent face tous les deux, un léger sourire chacun sur le visage. Ils reculèrent au même moment, et, sans sortir leurs baguettes, un rayon violâtre traversa la salle pour frapper Gabriella en pleine poitrine.

Seulement, le sort se dissout rapidement, grâce au _Protego _informulé de la jeune femme. Un sourire fleuri soudainement son visage, et un nouveau sort fut lancé. Rentrant en contact direct avec le bras de Severus.

Du sang en coula lentement, et il leva les yeux vers son adversaire, qui haussa les épaules.

- - Coup bas.

- - Et si nous faisons participer les élèves ? _Proposa alors Severus, le regard glacial._

- - Bonne idée. Alors... Miss Ginerva Weasley et... M. Andrew Black.

Gabriella vit son fils froncer les sourcils.

Le jeune homme voulait une réponse à sa question muette, soit : _Pourquoi lui ?_

C'était simple, Ginerva n'aimait pas les Serpents, mais elle aimait sûrement Andrew, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry finalement, et si elle le blessait, elle voudrait sûrement l'aider ou même le soigner.

Alors, le jeune homme monta, sans pour autant faire preuve de galanterie en aidant Ginny à monter, et sorti sa baguette en lançant un regard noir à sa mère, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

La rousse se posta devant lui, et lui adressa un sourire timide, qui donna envie à Andrew de vomir. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers Draco, qui lui, fixait froidement Waesel.

Ce regard était tellement glacial, que Gabriella commençait franchement à s'inquiéter pour la vie de la jeune fille de septième année.

Le combat fut lancé la minute suivante, et le premier à envoyer un sort fut Andrew, avec un puissant _Rictumsempra_, que Ginerva para avec difficulté.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de se reprendre, le brun réattaqua avec un sort de désarmement particulièrement bien placé.

Gabriella pensa à ce moment précis, que son fils ressemblait de plus en plus à Sirius, qui était très endurant lors des duels.

Ginny lança soudainement un _Aguamenti_, alors qu'Andrew reprenait lentement son souffle.

Etant pris par surprise, le jeune homme, n'ayant pas le temps d'invoquer un sortilège de protection, se prit le sort de plein de fouet et se retrouva immerger par la puissance d'une chute d'eau qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.

La sorcière se dirigea aussitôt vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, semblant complètement affolée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Snape voulut intervenir à ce moment-là, mais le sourire de sa collègue, et amie, l'en dissuada. Elle fixait quelqu'un dans l'assemblé d'élèves du club.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la rouquine n'était qu'à quelques pas à peine d'Andrew, une voix résonna dans toute la salle, provoquant un plus grand sourire de la part de Gabriella.

- - NE LE TOUCHES PAS !

Un certain Serpentard sauta directement sur la plate-forme, et aida Andrew à se relever, qui, légèrement sonné, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et lança un regard perdu à ses professeurs.

La voix de Severus claqua dans le silence qui s'était installé suite à la phrase de Draco.

- - Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez conduire Po... Black à l'infirmerie je vous pries.

Le jeune Malfoy passa un bras autour de la taille d'Andrew, pour le maintenir contre lui, et descendit de la plate-forme pour sortir de la Grande Salle et ainsi aller voir Pomfresh.

Quand Ginerva amorça un nouveau geste vers le brun, elle se retrouva être la cible du regard le plus noir qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de la part du futur Lord Malfoy.

Ils sortirent suite à cela, et Andrew nota quelque chose de très... agréable, dans un coin de sa tête.

Il l'avait sa réponse ! Draco était vraiment jaloux !

Mais jaloux de quoi ou de qui...?

Une nouvelle énigme en somme, et il était certain qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en connaître la réponse. Du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Pendant que les deux garçons allaient à l'infirmerie, les duels continuèrent, et Weasley fut vite oublier par la plupart des élèves, mais concernant les professeurs, c'était une autre paire de manche.<p>

Elle se faisait déjà suffisamment remarquer en cours pour sa piètre connaissance des potions et des sortilèges de défense, et là maintenant, à cause d'un sort qui avait envoyé Black à l'infirmerie.

Une heure plus tard seulement, la fin du club de duel fut sonné, et tous purent rejoindre leur dortoir, pendant que Gabriella, accompagnée par Severus, se rendaient dans l'aile de l'horloge, pour voir comment allait Andrew.

Arrivés devant la grande porte menant à cette section du château, ils furent interceptés par l'infirmière elle-même, qui leur confirma que les deux Serpentard étaient partis il y a quelques minutes pour retrouver leur chambre.

Note à elle-même : Andrew et Draco partageaient la MÊME chambre.

Ce fut avec cette pensée que Gabriella se dirigea vers ses appartements, suivis par son ami d'enfance, qui ne cessait de demander des explications sur ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Les septièmes années assis en cercle autour d'une table basse, la Salle Commune de Serpentard était très animée ce soir.<p>

Le week-end était enfin là, et les septièmes années s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour s'amuser avant d'aller se coucher. Il était peut-être 23 h, mais il n'y avait pas de réel couvre feu quand le préfet de cette maison était l'organisateur officiel de cette soirée.

Oui, Draco Malfoy avait organisé la soirée, autour de nombreux verres d'alcool, moldu pour certains, sorciers pour d'autres, et un jeu connu dans le monde entier.

Pas un Action ou Vérité, mais, le jeu de la bouteille.

Ce petit jeu avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt, après que son compagnon de chambrée ne se soit changé, et tout avait commencé au quart de tour.

Le premier à tourner cette bouteille fut Blaise, qui était d'ailleurs tombé sur Pansy. Il avait refusé de l'embrasser. Pour une raison simple : Théodore Nott. Son petit-copain. Oh, et peut-être le petit-ami de la jeune fille aussi.

Résultat ? Gage...: chanter _Iron Man_, de Black Sabbath, en buvant de la vodka mélangée à du ricard à chaque fausse parole.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien cette chanson...

Second tour, ce fut à Pansy, qui elle, bien chanceuse, tomba sur SON petit-ami. Une belle galoche en d'autre terme, fut donc faite.

Mais là, là, c'était différent. Etant un nombre plutôt réduit de joueur, quand Draco fit tourner le goulot de la bouteille, et que celle-ci fit deux fois le tour de la tablée, pour finalement s'arrêter à Andrew... la tension monta un peu.

Le rouge monta un peu plus aux joues des deux garçons, ou alors c'était l'alcool. Sans oublier le sourire niais qui ornait les lèvres d'un certain Serpentard passé au premier tour et qui avait été obligé de chanter.

Un genre de sourire qui disait : « Je-sais-quelque-chose-que-toi-tu-ne-sais-pas-sur-toi-même. »

Ce fut donc avec une certaine hésitation que Draco se leva, contourna la petite table, et se posta, accroupi, devant un Black rougissant.

Le brun releva le visage vers celui du blond, et ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand leurs lèvres se sellèrent.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas un simple baiser. Chaste et tout mignon comme le disait si bien Blaise. Non. C'était un vrai baiser. Le genre de baiser chargé de non-dit.

Un baiser où les deux jeunes hommes se découvraient pour la première fois. Mêlant leur souffle à celui de l'autre, sans que rien autour d'eux ne les fasse réagir.

Même les sifflements et les rires des autres Serpentard ne les détachaient pas de la bouche de l'autre.

Puis un cri de surprise venant de la part de Pansy retentit.

- - He's so into it !*

En effet, le cri révélait que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer. Le taux d'alcoolémie était peut-être assez grand, mais ce qu'il se passait en cet instant précis était juste intense.

La langue de Draco venait de pénétrer dans la bouche du brun, qui rougissait encore plus.

Retrouvant sa jumelle, un ballet au goût de l'alcool commença entre elles, et les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Pour eux, ce moment avait duré une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'en réalité, à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées.

Ce fut donc, les joues rouges que les deux garçons se séparèrent, et se réinstallèrent à leur place respective sous les regards amusés des autres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa avec les pensées en ébullition pour Andrew, complètement perdu par le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir par le blond.

Quand 1 h 00 sonna, nombreux furent les élèves de septième année qui quittèrent la Salle Commune pour aller se coucher.

Deux d'entre eux, partageaient la même chambre, et une gêne s'était installée entre eux quand ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Black ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser. Et Malfoy... Malfoy tenait très bien l'alcool. Il avait donc espéré que le brun ne le rejette pas, parce que celui-ci n'avait pas bu plus de trois verres de vodka ricard.

Le silence entre eux commençait à peser, et Draco tourna le regard en même temps qu'Andrew. Se retrouvant face à face, ils éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler.

L'alcool n'aidant peut-être pas aussi.

Ils parvinrent enfin à se calmer, et firent d'une même voix...

- - Super soirée...

Avant d'exploser à nouveau dans un rire incontrôlable.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard encore, qu'ils se calmèrent réellement, et réussirent à avoir une conversation que l'on pourrait qualifier de «normal».

Draco était allongé, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre posé sur son ventre. Il sentait le regard du brun sur lui, mais il n'osait pas bougé les yeux vers lui pour croiser son profond regard émeraude.

La voix d'Andrew l'obligea pourtant à faire ce geste, et il ne put que garder le silence face à la question que le brun lui avait posé.

- - Pourquoi tu as toujours envie de tuer Ginny ?

Le blond dut tourner plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, et finit par soupirer.

- - Elle m'énerve. Elle est toujours en train de vouloir te coller, ou attirer ton attention...

- - En quoi ça te dérange...? Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait le fait qu'elle le faisait quand j'étais encore Harry Potter. Là, je suis Andrew Black, pas _lui_. Sincèrement. Dis-moi pourquoi.

- - ... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Elle... Tu...

- - Putain, si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais et entendrais le grand Draco Malfoy bafouiller et gêné en même temps, je ne l'aurais pas cru... Dray, qu'est-ce qu'il y a VRAIMENT ? Oh, et que les choses soient bien claires, Ginerva ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin, lagentefémininenem'intéressepas... _Finit rapidement le brun, en détournant les yeux._

Les yeux gris de Draco s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Il avait cru mal entendre. Andrew n'avait quand même pas dit, involontairement et rapidement, qu'il était gay ?!

Par Salazar, Merlin et tout les autres, avait-il bien entendu cela ?!

C'était un rêve éveillé pour lui, et voir les joues rouges de son compagnon de chambre ne faisait qu'assouvir son envie de lui sauter dessus.

Merlin qu'Andrew pouvait être craquant quand il détournait ses perles vertes comme cela. Bon, _le _Harry était craquant aussi, mais là, avec les traits de la famille Black en plus, il était à tomber !

Puis, il y avait ces yeux verts... ces émeraudes qui brillaient quand il regardait ses amis, et quand il le regardait lui...

Si Draco ne savait plus trop quoi penser face à cette semi-déclaration, Andrew, lui, avait du mal à croire qu'il lui avait dit cela. Il le pensait, et le savait, certes, mais le formuler à Draco était une toute autre chose. Il connaissait les goûts de son ami grâce à Blaise, mais... le fait qu'il se soit embrassé changerait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

C'était de cela qu'Andrew avait peur. C'était peut-être pour le jeu, mais il pensait, et espérait secrètement, que Draco ait eu envie de l'embrasser. Et qu'il ne l'ait pas fait par obligation.

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à une révélation de la part du blond, mais ce qu'il entendit de sa bouche lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Une bombe de joie près de son cœur. Ou dedans... Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

- - Moi aussi... Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, oui, j'avais envie.

- - Et maintenant, tu en as toujours envie ? _Fit lentement Andrew, en détachant bien ses mots, la gorge serrée._

- - ... Si je te disais non, je te mentirais lion sot**. _Répondit le blond, détournant à son tour le regard._

Andrew avait eu une folle envie de hurler sur le moment, mais il se retint, et se rapprocha de son blond, posant ainsi sa tête contre l'épaule musclée qui se tenait près de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration calme de Draco, qui baissa les yeux vers le plus petit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de lui, mais c'était le sentiment qu'il avait. Et il avait une folle envie de le protéger de tout. De le tenir et de l'avoir près de lui à n'importe quel moment.

Alors c'est cela, d'être amoureux ?

Si c'était vraiment cela, Draco était aux anges dès que ça concernait le petit brun collé contre lui, alors... non, il devait devenir fou en fait...

Ouais, fou d'Andrew.

_... A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? :)

* Le He's so into it : Ah... le bonheur de youtube et des vidéos de baiser pour le moins HOT, *Oh Merlin c'est dégueulasse... TU BAVES !* Oups... Bref, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, la vidéo est tirée du film _Suicide Room_, vous avez juste à rajouter "kiss" et vous trouverez facilement :)  
>J'ai mis la phrase en anglais, parce que c'était plus... parlant :) Comme dirait ma chérie : <em>Fuck me now<em> est mieux que _Baise-moi maintenant. _C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas pareil ! XD

** lion sot : Référence aux lionceaux :) *jeu de mot de merde...* ... Je te l'accorde conscience, je te l'accorde... ;(

VOILA !

Bisous les gens ! Et bonne fête de fin d'année, et Noyeux Joël ! :) (référence à... à beaucoup de monde de ma famille XD)


	8. Happy Christmas

Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)

Chapitre VII ! Eh oui :) Je le publie en ce beau soir de 2 janvier... *oui non, tais-toi... ça vaut mieux*

**RAR** :

marie : Si Dumbledore n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le monde Sorcier sache ce qu'il avait fait. Il sait parfaitement qui était Harry, et donc Andrew. De même que Ginerva, qui sait que Andrew EST Harry, tout comme l'inverse (Harry EST Andrew). Donc non, Dumby n'a pas lancé de recherches pour retrouver Harry :)

_**NDA **_:

/!\ Ce chapitre est classé M ! **LemonTreeS**, en fait, ce chapitre est pour toi :)

Voilà !

**Ensuite**, **Trafdelux** m'a lancé un défi, placé des mots qu'elle m'avait elle-même donné dans le chapitre ! A vous de les trouver ! *Donne les, ils ne sont pas dans ta tête tu sais...* Oui, ça va, deux secondes ! Les voici *je tiens quand même à préciser, que ce chapitre n'est pas pour les enfants...* : Sexe ; bandant ; désir ; brûlant ; sueur ; tendre violence ; impatience ; indécence ; ET ENFIN... un passage dans une cuisine ! Celui-là il est facile ! XD Bon courage :)

Et surtout, BON ANNIVERSAIRE CHOU ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

Et encore merci à toutes vos petites reviews sur cette fiction, elles me font très plaisir !

(PS : Je répondrais à tout ce petit monde quand j'aurais le temps... Il y a trop de monde ! O.O)

* * *

><p><strong><span>..<span>**

**Chapitre VII : Happy Christmas**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Nuit du 24 Décembre 1998 et du 25 Décembre 1998

..

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël avait commencé depuis quelques jours déjà.<p>

Andrew était avec sa famille, dans le manoir des Boxwith. Avec Sirius et Gabriella. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps, sans trop faire attention de les appeler _papa_ ou _maman_, et il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude à vrai dire, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire du bien d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Demain, c'était Noël. Et ce soir, il y avait une réunion importante du camp _neutre_, comme beaucoup aimait le surnommer. C'était étrange de voir, et de savoir, que personne n'osait s'attaquer à Gabriella, de peur de se mettre ce camp à dos, et donc de se faire tuer sans même le savoir.

De plus, en ayant vu les souvenirs de sa mère avec son aval, Andrew savait ce que le camp signifiait pour elle et Sirius. Ainsi que pour Snape et Malfoy senior.

Cependant, malgré cette importance, Gabriella avait refusé que son fils et son filleul ne participent à la réunion.

Ce fut donc seuls, qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, dans le salon, à attendre que les adultes finissent cette entrevue.

* * *

><p>Assis à la grande table qui ornait le bureau des Boxwith, toutes les personnes présentes attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un ne balance des informations sur un quelconque sujet.<p>

Gabriella était entourée d'un côté par Sirius et de l'autre par Lucius, en fixant un à un les membres de son clan.

Narcissa Malfoy était également présente, elle faisait, après tout, partie elle aussi des membres les plus influents.

Un grand homme brun prit finalement la parole, alors qu'il était assis au côté de Severus.

- - Gabriella. Les nouvelles ne sont pas toutes bonnes.

- - Commences par les bonnes Rosier. _Lâcha la brune, les yeux plissés._

Le-dit Rosier prit alors une profonde inspiration, et se leva pour parler. C'était un signe de respect dans le camp, écouté celui levé était l'une des règles fondamentales ici.

- - Comme vous le savez tous, Dumbledore cherche toujours son précieux _Survivant_. Il a disparu de la surface de la Terre. Côté Moldu, comme côté Sorcier.

- - Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? _Intervint Snape, le regard toujours aussi froid._

- - C'est une bonne nouvelle, parce que nous avons su que le citronné a un contact avec l'autre côté.

- - Je te demande pardon ? _S'étonna Gabriella, elle savait qu'avoir un contact de l'autre côté ne signifiait qu'une seule chose._

- - Tu as tout à fait compris. La _Lumière _est bien plus sombre que les _Ténèbres_ visiblement. Il utilise la Magie Noire. Et apparemment, le contact en question est... en colère contre toi. Personnellement.

- - Personnellement ? Qui de mort en voudrait... _Sirius s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et sourit en tournant le regard vers sa fiancée._

- - James Potter je suppose. Même en étant mort, je lui fais toujours autant d'effet. Quelles autres nouvelles nous apportes-tu Rosier ?

- - Mais cela engendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce cher Potter a rappelé à Dumbledore ce qu'ils avaient fait des années auparavant. Donc…

- - Donc il sait… Autre chose ?

- - Eh bien, il semblerait que quelqu'un nous aide à supprimer des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Nous ne savons pas qui, mais il est puissant.

- - Un non-humain ?

- - C'est en effet une hypothèse que j'ai moi-même exploité, mais rien n'en a été retiré. _Répondit Severus, faisant apparaître un dossier sur la table._

- - Le tueur ne laisse aucune trace. Pas de cheveux, de trace d'ADN, donc l'utilisation des appareils moldu ne révèlent rien.

- - Mais cette personne nous donne du fil à retorde. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se joigne à nous, ou tue directement le citronné.

- - Passons aux mauvaises nouvelles.

- - Mme Parks. Je vous laisse la parole.

Une vieille femme se leva lentement, alors que Rosier se rasseyait. Les cheveux blancs de cette femme lui cachait la moitié du visage. Mais Gabriella la connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- - Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle très chère...

- - Expliques-nous Ortha.

- - Albus Dumbledore est un vieil homme sénile, qui a de nombreux contacts. Partout dans le monde. Il a récemment appris, par une source tenue secrète, que votre époux était vivant, et avec vous. Il a fait en sorte, de placer un contrat de plusieurs milliers de Gallions sur votre tête, Monsieur Black.

- - Je devrais m'en sentir honorer... _Souffla Sirius, alors que Gabriella bouillonnait de rage._

- - Continue Ortha. _Pressa Boxwith, les dents serrées._

- - Il vous a viré du poste de professeur que vous avez depuis le début de l'année, et tentera sûrement de vous tuer quand vous pénétrerez les portes du château. Il pense que le jeune Black à l'école à un lien avec la disparition du gamin. Mais nous savons tous, qu'il ne se trompe pas. Harry Potter a disparu du jour au lendemain, pour laisser place à un jeune Black, inconnu de tous jusqu'à présent. Albus est peut-être sénile, mais il sait que cette apparition a à voir avec vous et votre famille.

- - Et il ne se trompe pas... Je te remercie Ortha. Est-ce la seule mauvaise nouvelle ? _Tous hochèrent la tête, et Gabriella invita Ortha à se rasseoir, alors qu'elle-même se levait._ Bien. Des explications s'imposent. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, il y a dix-huit ans, j'ai perdu mon fils. Le médecin m'a avoué sa mort à la naissance. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, et ce grâce à l'intervention de Lucius, j'ai su que c'était un mensonge. Le médecin semblait avoir des remords sur cette histoire, et... Dumbledore n'a pas dû le placer sous _Serment Inviolable_.

Un dossier apparut soudainement devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une fine et droite écriture sur le dos du dossier indiquait son sujet.

- - Qu'est-ce qu'un dossier médicale moldu ET sorcier, vient faire là-dedans ?! _S'étonna Rosier. Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas savoir. Et ce cercle était celui dans lequel Gabriella avait le plus confiance._

- - Le syndrome Stein-Leventhal. Voilà ce que ce soit-disant ange tombé du ciel avait. Lily Potter, née Evans, était stérile depuis sa naissance.

- - Donc, on t'a menti durant toutes ces années... Mais attends ! Si les Potter n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant, comment ont-ils fait pour avoir le gamin ?!

- - Question intéressante. Non, ils n'ont pas adopté. Ils ont volé un bébé, fait passé pour mort auprès de ses parents, et on tout simplement mis cet enfant sous un puissant _Glamour_. Et on les disait Saint... Harry James Potter n'a jamais existé. Andrew Black oui, pas _lui._

- - Harry n'a jamais été le fils des Potter. Il est le nôtre, et maintenant, il a sa réelle identité et apparence. _Enchaîna Sirius, se levant à son tour._

- - Gabriella, si je puis me permettre, maintenant que tous savent que tu as un fils, je voudrais dire quelque chose le concernant.

- - Je t'écoute Lucius...

- - Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, un complot vise ton fils. J'ai pu avoir accès à plus de détail, grâce à l'une de tes petites inventions personnelles en potions, dérivée du véritaserum...

- - Je suis ravie qu'elles te servent Lucius, mais viens en aux faits.

- - Dumbledore veut récupérer la fortune des Black, en plus de celle des Potter, qu'il a déjà en sa possession, en… supprimant ton fils.

- - Mais tu disais qu'il visait Potter, pas Black... Il le savait depuis le début... _Compris enfin Gabriella. _ Dumbledore a joué avec moi, et il va avoir un très bon retour.

Le silence s'installa suite aux paroles froides de la jeune femme. Quand elle parlait comme cela, il était plus que vital de ne pas intervenir. C'était limite si on avait le droit de respirer.

Tous attendirent alors qu'elle reprenne le contrôle du camp, pendant que Lucius et Sirius se posaient sur leurs chaises.

Gabriella tapa du poing sur la table, et les quelques lumières de la pièce vacillèrent dangereusement.

- - Il veut s'opposer à notre camp. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Il veut le contrôle d'une famille. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Mais qu'il touche une seule fois, à MA famille, donc à UN membre de notre camp, et il mourra de mes propres mains.

- - Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, nous te suivrons. _Assura Ortha, un sourire sur la face visible de son visage._

- - ... Albus Dumbledore déclare la guerre au troisième camp. Même Poudlard ne pourra pas l'aider pour se cacher de nous. Tom Marvolo Riddle a pu y entrer, alors il n'y aura aucun problème pour nous. Je veux que les choses soient claires. Si il y a un seul traître ici, à cette table, je tiens à lui affirmer qu'il se retrouvera pendu au plafond par ses propres intestins, par mes propres mains. Nombreux sont ceux, qui pensent que le troisième camp est pacifique, je vais prouver le contraire. Severus, je veux un rapport quotidien des actions de cet Ordre du Phénix. Me donner des nom en plus ne serait pas de refus.

- - Ce sera fait.

- - Quand devrait arriver notre informateur ?

- - Pas avant minuit. Mais elle nous a soufflé qu'elle aurait une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apporter. _Répondit Lucius, avant que le brun ne puisse répondre._

- - Une mauvaise nouvelle de quel genre ? _S'inquiéta Sirius, les sourcils froncés._

- - Du genre qui touche au camp. Et personnellement à nos familles.

- - Dumbledore joue à un jeu vraiment très dangereux...

Un nouveau silence s'empara de la pièce, et tous se fixèrent les uns les autres, à l'attente d'une éventuelle parole rapportée par n'importe qui.

Cependant, ce fut la voix calme et contrôlée de Gabriella qui retentit.

- - L'heure n'est pas à la stratégie, ou aux mauvaises nouvelles alors, à partir de maintenant, oublions l'extérieur, et profitons des fêtes de Noël et de notre bal annuel.

Reprenant calmement contenance, Gabriella eut un sourire, et montra les portes menant à la salle de réception.

Avant que ces invités n'y pénètrent, la jeune femme les retint quelques secondes.

- - Ce bal, va être l'occasion pour vous présenter mon fils.

Tous acquiescèrent, et sortirent pour se rendre à la salle de réception.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Le bal allait commencer dans quelques minutes.<p>

Les robes de grand couturiers semblaient danser sur les femmes présentes, alors que celles-ci étaient en compagnie de leurs époux pour savourer un doux slow au rythme du piano. Qui, eux, portaient de riches costards taillés façon sorcier, et qui épousaient leurs formes.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux étudiants de Poudlard, les deux seuls d'ailleurs, étaient vêtus.

Andrew et Draco étaient tous les deux d'un côté de la pièce, à regarder les invités en rigolant. Se moquant de certains peut-être. Ou alors, ils riaient tout simplement d'une histoire entre eux.

Lucius se tenait près de son amie, et petite-sœur, fixant son fils et le jeune Black. L'ancien Mangemort tourna le regard vers la jeune femme, sa coupe de champagne à la main.

- - Ils ont l'air proches tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

- - Proches ? Tu es bien aveugle Lucius.

- - Il n'est pas à Poudlard comme nous Gabriella. Laisses-le comprendre à sa rapidité, assez minimale je l'affirme. _Lâcha Severus, de manière dét__a__chée._

- - De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur, qui n'échappa pas à sa fiancée. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. C'était bien son genre de toute façon.

Alors il attendit gentiment que le Lord Malfoy porte son verre à la bouche, ne commence à boire son contenu pour dire, d'une voix tout à fait naturelle.

- - Ils se roulent des pelles.

Le liquide ambré de la coupe fut soudainement recraché, alors que Lucius écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement.

- - Très subtil amour... _Sourit Gabriella. _Veuillez m'excuser.

La jeune femme se détacha du groupe d'homme, se dirigea vers Andrew et son filleul, fit signe au premier de la suivre et monta sur une marche placée en hauteur en sa compagnie. Elle lui glissa que tout aller bien se passer au creux de l'oreille, et se lança un _Sonorus_ pour faire gronder sa voix dans toute la salle.

Les invités se tournèrent tous vers elle, et le jeune brun semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Un homme, assez âgé, et ayant participé à la réunion en faisant simplement acte de présence, se mit à rire.

- - Je vois que ce sort fait toujours l'effet voulu. La prochaine fois, je ne m'embêterais pas à l'utiliser pour vous dire de baisser le son très chère Gabriella.

Tout le monde rigola à son tour, et la bonne ambiance se communiqua à Andrew qui se détendit légèrement. Un sourire appréciateur se forma sur les lèvres de sa mère.

- - Vous pourrez toujours me demander de baisser le son lors de ces moments, Ares, mais vous savez autant que moi, que votre femme n'est pas silencieuse non plus. Mes pauvres oreilles de petite fille s'en souviennent encore.

Les sourcils d'Andrew et de Draco se froncèrent. Tous savaient de quoi Gabriella et cet Ares parlaient, mais pas les deux étudiants de Poudlard.

- - Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. Le bal de Noël a toujours été une fête à faire en famille. Vous m'avez tous soutenue lors d'une certaine épreuve. Un mensonge qui a duré dix-huit ans. Qui s'est, cependant, levé au mois de juillet. Le 31 juillet. Alors en cette soirée familiale, je vous demande de me comprendre, et d'accueillir le soi-disant fils des Potter dans ma famille. Mon fils. Andrew Black. Le petit garçon que je n'ai jamais vu grandir, et qui est devenu un homme beaucoup trop tôt.

Les yeux de Gabriella se mirent à briller, alors qu'elle se tournait vers Andrew. Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras, un sourire sur le visage, et le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte sous les sourires des invités de la famille Black et Boxwith.

Beaucoup d'entre eux, comme Rosier, connaissaient Gabriella depuis qu'elle portait des couches, alors la voir heureuse comme cela, c'était pour eux, l'un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'on pouvait leur faire. Sa famille était, par étendue, comme la leur. Alors savoir que le fils de leur chef, et amie, était en vie et à ses côtés, était un bonheur pour beaucoup.

Quand ils se détachèrent, de nombreux applaudissements retentirent à leurs oreilles, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

La famille...

Dans ce camp, la famille d'un membre était sacrée. Quand un membre était en danger, le camp faisait tout pour mettre sa famille en sécurité ainsi que le membre en question.

- - Dites-vous bien une chose, le premier qui tentera d'approcher mon fils pour de mauvaises raisons, se retrouvera dans une très mauvaise posture. En particulier, s'il tente d'attenter à la vie de mon fils.

- - L'esprit de famille ne vous a jamais quitté ma chère. Votre père serait ravi de voir ce bonheur dans vos yeux, et remplir cette salle de cette aura magique qui définit parfaitement les valeurs de notre camp. _Assura Ortha, un sourire sur le visage._

- - En effet Ortha. De même que mon point de vue sur certaine personne. Mais pour vous répondre au sujet de mon père, il est heureux. Parce que sa famille est enfin réunie. Place aux festivités !

À peine les paroles prononcées, les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent et laissèrent place à puissante boule de lumière verte venant du fond de la salle de réception pour finalement se positionner au-dessus des invités.

Une douce mélodie s'entendit alors, et Sirius vint devant sa fiancée, lui tendant sa main gauche en une invitation silencieuse, l'autre étant placée dans son dos.

Gabriella eut un petit rictus d'amusement. Sirius pouvait aussi bien se montrer grossier, littéralement parlant, et galant à la fois. Et à cet instant, il était galant.

Cependant, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un certain blond ne se rapproche également, mais du jeune Black.

Tous purent alors voir les émeraudes du jeune homme briller, et ses joues rougir alors que Draco s'approchait de plus en plus.

Un sourire éblouissant se forma sur les lèvres de Gabriella quand l'héritier Malfoy présenta sa main à Andrew, de la même façon que son amant.

D'un hochement de tête complice entre la mère et le fils, ils posèrent la main dans celle qui leur était tendue, et se retrouvèrent traîné jusqu'au milieu de la salle, où les invités avaient formé un cercle de leur propre chef.

Au rythme des notes données par le piano, les deux couples commencèrent à danser, liant leur regard à celui de l'autre.

Bientôt, un troisième couple les rejoignit. Le couple Malfoy.

Seulement personne n'avait prévue l'arrivée de Nox… Et quel bon joueur il était, particulièrement accroché à ses jeux favoris. Il fendit lentement la foule, qui le laissait passer en haussant un sourire, et repéra sa cible.

Presque allongé sur le sol, attendant que sa cible ne se déplace vers lui, Nox fixait les trois couples, sans jamais lâcher sa proie des yeux.

Au moment où tout le monde s'y attendait le moins, le fauve sauta dans les airs, faisant tomber Andrew sur Draco, lèvres contre lèvres au sol, et détala aussi lentement qu'il était venu à travers la foule, sa queue noire touffue se balançant de tous les côtés, comme pour montrer son amusement et sa bonne humeur.

De nombreux rires retentirent alors, et les joues des deux jeunes hommes se tintèrent d'un rouge incroyablement gêné. Ils se relevèrent lentement, sans un mot, sous les regards amusés des invités, et compatissant de Gabriella.

- - J'avais oublié de te prévenir Andrew. Nox est particulièrement farceur en ce qui concerne les couples.

- - C'est un peu tard pour prévenir Gabriella… _Sourit Draco, les joues toujours aussi rouge._

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes, un sourire sur les lèvres, et ne purent s'empêcher de fondre une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Nombreuses furent les personnes qui trouvèrent ce moment attendrissant. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux. C'était un fait.

Et beaucoup, à ce moment, surent comment ils allaient fêter les fêtes de Noël. C'était, également, un fait. Surtout quand ils disparurent dans les couloirs subitement.

Andrew traîna le blond derrière lui, en lui tenant fermement la main, sous le sourire narquois des invités. La voix de Gabriella résonna alors, légèrement moqueuse. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer…

- - N'oubliez pas le sort de silence !

Les joues affreusement rougies, ils quittèrent la salle de bal, sous les rires des personnes présentes.

Encore une chose qu'ils devraient savoir ici : La vie privée n'était pas privée. Tout le monde était au courant de TOUT, sur TOUT le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers, dévalèrent le dédale de couloir sans jamais quitter la main de l'autre, et se retrouvèrent devant leur chambre.<p>

Ce fut qu'à cet instant qu'ils ralentirent le pas, et s'autorisèrent une petite pause.

Commençant à ouvrir la porte menant à la pièce, Andrew sentit de nombreux baisers papillons sur sa nuque, et il ne put retenir un léger ronronnement face à ce geste de la part de Draco. Il s'empressa alors d'ouvrir cette fichue porte, et entraîna le serpent avec lui dans la chambre en se retournant vers lui pour quémander un baiser, reculant pour entrer.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied, et plaqua Andrew contre le bois, dévorant ces lèvres si rougies, si tentantes, et si… parfaites à ses yeux, avec une impatience sans fin.

Le baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Il devenait de plus en plus brûlant, mêlant leur souffle afin qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Leurs langues dansèrent, s'entremêlèrent, pour se séparer et finalement se retrouver avec une tendre violence.

Le désir présent entre les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient tellement sentir. Il était clair que la nuit allait être longue… Très longue et très… Jouissive pour les deux garçons.

N'y tenant plus, Draco glissa ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son futur-amant, frôlant l'indécence quand il les malaxa sensuellement, et obligea Andrew à entourer sa taille de ses jambes, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Le blond se dirigea alors, à l'aveuglette, vers le lit, et s'y assit maladroitement, avec Andrew à califourchon sur lui.

Le brun le renversa sur le dos, laissant ainsi les lèvres du futur Lord Malfoy à l'abandon, et partit à la découverte de son cou, tout en laissant, lentement, ses mains déboutonner les boutons de la chemise blanche que Draco portait pour le bal. Tandis que celui-ci n'en menait pas large.

Le Malfoy-fils n'était plus que soupir et gémissement de plaisir face aux assauts du brun sur la peau, sensible, de son cou.

Pour Andrew, ses sons étaient, ce qu'il qualifiait de, bandant, et affreusement érotique.

Sa langue se fit taquine, et descendit sur le torse à présent découvert de Draco, allant titiller les boutons de chairs rosées et durcies durant quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes, avant que le blond en question ne renverse Andrew à sa place, pour « détruire » la chemise émeraude que le jeune homme avait mit pour le réveillon de Noël.

Le blond amorça alors une douce torture aux yeux d'Andrew, qui ne fut plus que gémissement et soupir de plaisir à son tour. Il se délectait des sons que son amant produisait, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps quand le brun bougea, _involontairement,_ son bassin contre le sien.

Draco fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête face au mouvement, impatient, de Black : Retirer leurs derniers vêtements d'un mouvement de baguette.

Se retrouvant nus tous les deux, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils ne purent que s'embrasser langoureusement, tout en caressant les parties érogènes qu'ils connaissaient de l'autre.

Pourtant, un second mouvement de bassin de la part d'Andrew suffit à Draco pour qu'il comprenne le message.

Il le voulait, maintenant.

Alors sans plus attendre, le blond laissa ses lèvres parcourir ce cou, qu'il avait longuement embrassé, ce torse, qu'il avait caressé au travers des tee-shirts, pour faire une halte sur le nombril. Où il se mit à mimer l'acte, ses yeux encrés dans ceux, émeraude, de son brun.

Cette langue, taquine, finit par se glisser beaucoup plus bas.

Andrew retint un soupir de pur extase, rejetant la tête en arrière quand son sexe fut englobé par les lèvres de Draco, qui pointait rapidement le bout de sa jouuissance.

Remarquant cela, Draco sourit, légèrement moqueur, et laissa le membre fièrement tendu, pour susurrer à l'oreille de son amant.

- - Retiens-toi… Aussi longtemps que tu pourras. Tu ne te libéreras qu'avec ma permission…

Il appuya ses dires en embrassant la peau hâlée de sueur du jeune homme sous lui, remontant lentement vers ses lèvres pour lui offrir un langoureux baiser. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment-même dans la tête du brun, lors qu'il redescendait vers son sexe, pour recommencer ses mouvements de vas et viens.

Andrew avait déglutit quand il lui avait dit de se retenir. Ce sera dur. C'est le cas de le dire, mais, comment pouvait-il se retenir aussi longtemps ? Comme Draco le disait si bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne sa permission.

Il frissonna intérieurement. Une image venant de s'imposer dans son esprit.

Il se voyait, avec Draco entre les jambes, dans une cuisine qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, au vu de toutes ces années passées à faire à manger sous les cris de Dudley et de son père, Vernon.

En fait, ce qui jetait le froid complètement, et qui pourrait faire retomber son membre d'un seul coup, n'était pas le fait de baiser sur le plan de travail parfaitement vernis dans la cuisine, ça, Andrew serait capable de le faire sans problème !

Non, de toutes les choses qu'il pouvait imaginer, il avait fallu que ce soit… _ça…_ Pétunia Dursley qui rentre dans sa cuisine, pour voir les deux garçons faire l'amour sur _son _plan de travail…

Là pour le coup, il était carrément redescendu au plus bas des nuages. Rien qu'imaginer la tête de Pétunia lui donnait envie de partir en courant, alors le fait qu'elle voit _ça _! Il en était tout refroidit.

Heureusement, les gestes intimes de Draco sur son entre-jambe avaient tout de suite redonné la ferveur à la bête…

Andrew articula alors les seuls mots qu'il pouvait en cet instant, faisant relever les deux mercures de son amant.

- - Draco… Je t'en pries...

- - Que veux-tu Andrew… ? _Susurra le blond, en fixant les émeraude brillantes de désir._

Il demandait alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Mais dire ce que l'on voulait était le plus difficile, et il souhaitait qu'Andrew le fasse.

Il voulait que le brun lui confit ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce qu'il espérait attendre du blond.

- - Je te veux toi… En moi… Maintenant… S'il te…

Jamais Andrew n'avait pu terminer sa phrase, étouffée par les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, avant qu'il ne sente une légère pression entre ses fesses.

Il gémit d'une petite douleur quand un doigt, préalablement humidifié et lubrifié, s'insinua en lui. La douleur se transforma pourtant en pur délice quand un second doigt, rejoignit le premier, pour commencer un mouvement de ciseaux.

Draco embrassa le cou de brun sous lui, et continua son doigté pendant quelques minutes encore, provoquant une rafale de soupirs et de gémissements plus jouissifs et bandants les uns que les autres. Il retira alors ses doigts, ramassant un gémissement de frustration de la part d'Andrew, et sourit de façon sadique, quand la bouche de son brun se forma d'un magnifique « oh » quand il le pénétra d'un mouvement lent.

Mais c'était beaucoup _trop_ lent pour le jeune homme, qui encercla brusquement la taille du blond, pour le faire venir plus profondément en lui.

Ils se perdirent alors tout les deux dans les méandres du plaisir, et ne furent que gémissements pendant de longues minutes.

Minutes durant lesquelles, Draco trouvait, à chaque coup de butoir, la prostate de son amant, et lui faisait voir les étoiles en l'emmenant au septième ciel.

Ils bougeaient en rythme, mêlant leur corps à celui de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un à cet instant. Et pour tout dire, ils se sentaient enfin complet.

Emboîtant leur bassin pour ne former qu'un seul et même être. Ils étaient si bien en cet instant.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un long baiser à couper le souffle, alors que le jeune brun se déversait entre eux, secoué par de légers spasmes accompagnant sa jouissance, suivit de près par Draco, qui se vida en lui.

Le blond s'écroula sur lui, et ferma les yeux, reprenant leurs respiration du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, quand une petite horloge sonna soudainement.

Minuit.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- - Joyeux Noël…

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**~LIES~**

**..**

* * *

><p>Il était minuit. De nombreux invités avaient quitté la réception pour finir le réveillon chez eux. Seuls ceux qui avaient souhaité rester, étaient désormais présents, tous assis à une longue table en bois. Seul Severus avait été obligé de partir. Son statut d'espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix était toujours d'actualité, alors il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix.<p>

Ils attendaient l'arrivée de cet informateur avec impatience.

En effet, selon Lucius, la nouvelle qu'elle allait leur apporté était capitale, et concernait les deux plus influentes familles du camp.

Minuit une, la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit brusquement. Pourtant, personne ne sursauta face à cela.

Ce fut la voix d'une femme qui résonna dans la pièce, et qui se manifesta en excuse, plus ou moins intéressante.

- - Désolée du retard. Je suis à l'heure d'habitude, mais j'ai eu un putain de rapace sur le dos…

- - Un rapace ? _S'étonna Ares, les sourcils levés._

- - Oui, un rapace qui va finir roussit, ou en pâté pour hippogriffes, s'il ne me lâche pas la grappe. Le vieux est toujours aussi con, même après toutes ses années !

- - Tess. Les nouvelles. _Rappela Gabriella, un sourire sur les lèvres._

- - Ooh pardon ! Bien. Dumbledore veut ta tête. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est ça…

La dite Tess fit apparaître un dossier devant toutes les personnes présentes. Un dossier où deux noms en italiques étaient inscrit.

_Draco Malfoy & Andrew Black_

Au vu du regard, devenu noir, de la plus importante du camp, il fallait des explications qu'elle ne tarda pas à recevoir de la part de la jeune fille, Tess.

Oui, une jeune fille. De plusieurs décennies.

Les canines acérées de Tess se montrèrent quand elle parla, se mordant la langue.

- - Il veut leur mort. A tous les deux. La famille, voilà ce qu'il veut faire. Détruire la famille.

- - Gabriella… Il va falloir faire attention à partir de maintenant. _Enchaîna Sirius._

- - Ils ne doivent pas retourner à Poudlard, c'est trop dangereux pour eux maintenant.

- - Et on va les envoyer où ? A Durmstrang ? A Beaux-Bâtons ? Il est hors de question qu'on me sépare de mon fils encore une fois. J'ai été claire quand j'ai dit que le premier qui tenterait quelque chose contre lui, ou contre un membre de ce camp, il en paierait les conséquences. _Cracha Boxwith, son aura magique vacillant dangereusement dans la pièce._

- - Mais on parle de Dumbledore Gabriella ! Ce n'est pas comme si il était une quelconque personne ! C'est Albus Dumbledore, le président du Magenemagot ! On ne peut pas…

- - Je l'ai dit Tess. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Si mon père serait encore là, il ferait comme moi. Autre chose concernant cette information ?

- - Ils ne peuvent aller nul-part sans être épiés. Rita Skeeter est sur le qui-vive.

- - Rita Skeeter ? Le cafard… Elle va avoir de bonne chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je veux qu'elle soit ici, pour le nouvel an, dans une semaine.

Oh oui. Rita Skeeter adorait colporter des ragots sur n'importe qui. Mais là, la vérité allait enfin sortir sur de nombreuses personnes. En passant par les Weasley, pour remonter jusqu'à ce très cher Albus Dumbledore.

Gabriella espérait qu'il allait s'étouffer avec un de ces foutus bonbons au citron en lisant le premier article de l'année…

Et c'était loin d'être terminé…

Une autre règle du camp. Touchez à UN SEUL cheveu d'un de ses membres, vous êtes morts dans l'année.

_... A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ceci ? :)<p>

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :)

PETIT JEU :

Je vous propose de me donner des mots, afin que je les mette dans le prochain chapitre, je ferais ceci à chaque chapitre à compter de maintenant. Je sélectionnerais les personnes, et je les mettrais dans le chapitre :) Alors je compte sur vous, soyez nombreux ! ;)

Voilà...

Bonne nuit à toutes ! Et à toi LemonTreeS ! :-3


End file.
